Keeping the Past from the Future
by Vanwa Lullaby
Summary: The day Bella went cliff diving, Victoria changed her. Ten years later, strange thing's are happening to a member of Bella's coven. Thing's she went through. Will Bella be able to keep her past from becoming this girl's future?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples!!! this is my new story, Keeping the Past From the Future. The title will hopefully make sense soon. The beginning might be a little rough, but i promise it will get better. I hope you enjoy it!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

All day, I've been in my room, thinking. Thinking about things I usually didn't allow myself to think about. _Them._ Usually, I'm doing something. Homework, working on my bike or car, cleaning, or hanging out with Matt. Something. But not today. No, today is something special. There is a good and bad part to today. Ten years ago today, _he_ left me. But that is only the bad part. Nine years ago today, the Smith's found me. And I'm glad they did. That's the good part.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`flashback`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I was sitting on the ground, my back against a tree. My knees were pulled up to my chest, my head buried in my arms which were on my knees. I was in the middle of the woods, sobbing. No tears were coming, no matter how much I wanted them. Why was I sobbing? Well, exactly one year ago today, the love of my life left me. And, the people who I thought were my family left too. For the past couple of months, I have been traveling around, alone. As a nomad vampire._

_Yes, I am a vampire. _

_I was changed just after I found out about Jacob being a werewolf. He had told me that we were going to go cliff diving that day, but then, the pack needed him. Victoria had shown up again. So, I decided that I was going to go on my own. When I jumped off the cliff, Victoria was waiting in the water for me. She caught me, and started sucking the blood out of me. She only had a little bit left when the wolves showed up and saved me. I woke up after three days of pain in woods somewhere. They didn't kill me, they just moved me away from them. I had found a note on me that said, 'Sorry, I had too. I had to beg them not to kill you.' It was Jacob's handwriting._

_For the past couple months, I have been working on my control. My blood control was already good, but human blood still called to me. I could resist, but it was hard. I've been getting better now. I can stand the smell. I just don't know how I would do if a human cut themselves near me. It probably wouldn't end well. For the human, or for me._

_Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me. My muscles tightened. I sniffed the air, but it was blowing my scent in the direction of whatever I heard. Then, I heard the noise again, but in two different places. Something, or thing_s_ was coming at me. I stayed where I was, on the ground. Maybe they would just leave me alone once they saw me. A pathetic little girl._

_I could heard them clearly now. I knew they were vampires from their speed. A couple seconds later, I could hear them near me. Even though I couldn't see them, I knew they could see me. Then, I heard a woman gasp. She came closer. I knew she was right next to me when I heard her bend down to my level._

_"Dear, are you alright?' She asked. Her voice was soft, and welcoming. I raised my head so I was face to face with her. Her eyes were golden, like mine were slowly becoming. She fed off of animals. When she looked into my eyes, I knew what she saw. A girl who held nothing but pain, longing, and a broken heart in her. My tortured soul is what she saw._

_"No," I said quietly._

_"Dear, come back to our place, then, you can explain." She said. I nodded, and got up._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`end flashback`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Annette was the one who found me. Darius was with her. There is another member of their coven who had chosen not to go with them on that hunting trip. Mathew. Out of them all, I was closest to Mathew.

Darius was the leader of our coven. He was changed at the age of 29. Him, and Annette were together as humans. They were attacked by a group of newborns, but were spared when the newborns began to fight over them He was tall, and had black hair. His features were sharp, and well defined, but also welcoming. He was a very kind man. He worked as a special kind of shrink at the hospital. He worked with people who had been badly injured, lost family, lost memory, or other things recover their life's. Also, he helped the seriously injured learn to walk and do other things again. Pretty much, if there was trauma in your life, or needed help with physical recovery, you were sent to him.

Annette is so kind. She was 27 when she was changed. She is about 5'7, and very petite. Her features are warm, and rounded. Her hair is also black, and falls to the middle of her back in heavy curls. She is very pretty all in all. Her power is that she can see bonds between people.

She and Darius had gotten the idea to feed off of animals when they visited Volterra a long time ago. Their they had met _his_ father. They didn't stay long, and didn't know him very well, but they liked his idea.

Mathew is the perfect gentleman. He was 18 when he was changed, like me. He is about 5'11, and has well defined muscles. His skin was very tan as a human, so his skin is kinda a weird color. Like a dark pale. His hair is brown, and slightly long. I can talk to him about anything. I completely trust him. To others we may appear to be mates, but we're not. Just very close. He is a tracker. He tracks not by scent, but by your mind. Once he knows who he is looking for, he can sense where they are due to their thoughts. He can't hear them though. Once he is close enough, it clicks, and he knows exactly where you are. It doesn't work on me due to my mental shield.

Matt's story is a sad one. He was born and raised on a farm in Tennessee in the 1950's. His house caught fire from a candle that had been left lit. He was severely burned in the fire. When they found him, he was almost dead, just hanging on to life. He was the only survivor of the fire. His mother, father, two sisters, and older brother all died. When he finished with his physical recovery, he wasn't right in his mind. The loss of his family had destroyed him. They sent him to Darius with hopes he would get better. After a month of nothing, Darius explained what he and Annette were, offering to change him. Matt excepted.

They have been my family for the past nine years. We got along great. Matt and I have never fought. Currently, we are in a small town in Oregon. We've been here for a year. The school year just started again. I'm pretending to be a freshman in the local collage, and Matt is a junior in high school. I look older than him to others, but it may be the fact no one who isn't in my family sees me smile, and that I am still recovering. I have a hard edge to me that refuses to be broken. It scares the locals. Annette and Darius encourage me to be more open. To befriend the humans. I could never do that.

Nobody deserves to be hurt like I was. Like I am.

The others don't know of my past. All they know is that I was hurt very badly ten years ago. They know that I have a broken heart. That's all. They don't know anything else, and I don't want them too. Not yet, anyways. I will tell them one day, just not now, not yet. I didn't want or need their pity.

I sighed, and rolled over on my couch to look at my clock. Five past midnight. I had made it through the day. I do this every year on this date. I will lay on my couch, and think. Just think. About them mostly. I even let myself think their names. This is the only time I let the barrier in my mind down, and allow myself to think about them. If I have school, like I did today, I go, but I'm even more distant than usual. The teachers don't call on me, and the students stay clear of me. Not like they didn't before, but they don't even glance my way again after they see the look I wore on my face.

I had just gotten up to go downstairs when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said, siting back down on my couch. The door opened. It was Matt. "Hey Matt, what's up?"

"Bella, I need to talk to you." He said, his voice serious.

"What's wrong Matt?" I asked as he came to sit next me on the couch.

"Bella, I'm leaving." He said. I was shocked.

"What?" I said. He couldn't leave.

"Not permanently, of course not. I just need some time to think after what happened today." He said.

"Matt, what happened? Just start from the beginning." I said. He nodded.

"Well, there is this new girl in my grade. I didn't think anything about her until I saw her. It was at lunch. Her new friends were talking about me. She was wondering who I was."I stiffened. I had heard this before. I had lived this. " I didn't feel anything then. It was our next class, chemistry, that I felt it. I was the only person who had a seat next to them open, so she became my partner. when I first smelt her, it was unbelievable. I wanted to attack her, Bella! The whole lesson, I was thinking of ways to kill her. Her blood was calling to me. She smelt so sweet! But I didn't. I knew I couldn't do that to us. To her. So, I just need some time to get away, and think. Okay?" I was still in shock from what I heard. It was a minute before I answered.

"Of course Matt. Go, I'll explain it to Annette, and Darius." I said. He smiled at me, and stood up. I stood too.

"Thanks Bella." He said. I smiled at him, and pulled him into a hug.

"I'll miss you. " I said. "Come home as soon as possible." He nodded. Then, we made our way out of my room, and downstairs. I followed him to the door. "Bye." I said as he made his way to the door.

"Where's he going?" Darius asked from where he and Annette were in the den. I walked in there to join them, and explain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay people, I hope you enjoyed it! I think the title should make sense now. I will try to update soon. there will be more updates coming sooner once i finish my other story! please, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry it took me a week to update. i haven't been home much. I was going to update this weekend, but i spent it with my friend. **

**the events of this will not be exactly the same, nor will they go in the same order of twilight. things will be different. But, it will share the same idea, okay?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Four long days went by before Matt came back. It was hard not having him around. I spend a lot of my time with him. Annette, and Darius weren't happy with him, but they understood, but not as well as I did.

Finally, on Friday, he came back. I had gone out to go hunting when I saw a car coming down our driveway. I knew it was him. I pulled him into a hug as soon as he got out of the car. The others came out too. We all greeted him, and welcomed him. None of us said anything about why he left. After the others went in, he joined me in hunting. The next day, everything was back to normal.

Two weeks have gone by since Matt left. I was in the garage finishing touching up the black paint job on my bike. he color had been fading, so I repainted it. I stood up, put my supplies away, and headed inside. Nobody was around. I knew Annette was finishing up her volunteer shift for the library. She enjoyed it very much. Annette loved reading. I listened. Darius was in his study, and I could hear Annette's car coming down the drive. But no Mathew. I wondered where he was. It was just past midnight.

"Annette, do you know where Matt is?" I asked when she came in.

"No, but he's been gone every night since he came back." She said. I was confused. I was sure that he was here all those nights. I guess I had just been too busy.

"He has?" I asked. Annette smiled.

"Yes, dear, he has. You've been so busy that you haven't noticed." Then, she headed upstairs.

I sat down on the couch. Where has Matt been going? I knew that if I thought about it long enough, I would remember. Going back to my human years, I thought about everything _he_ told me he did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been around one when I figured it out. He was at the human's house. _He_ told me he used to watch me sleep. So, I figured that that's where Matt is. Watching her sleep, the girl completely unaware as she dreams about him.

Didn't Matt know that he would give away our secret if he kept this up? That the girl would figure it out. He may not think she will, but I know better. If he doesn't distance himself from her, she will figure it out. And soon.

It wasn't until about six in the morning, two hours before school, that Matt came back. I was still on the couch. Annette and Darius were upstairs, so it was just me and him.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He asked when he saw me just sitting there on the couch, doing nothing.

"Matt, what the hell are you thinking?" I asked him, my voice raised. He looked shocked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I know where you've been the past two weeks every night. At that human's house." I said, glaring at him. He came around to stand in front of me from where he had been standing in front of the door.

"How did you know where I've been? Did you follow me?"

"No, I didn't follow you. It wasn't that hard to figure out. Matt, you need to stop this. You need to stay away from her." I said.

" Why? I'm not going to hurt her. And you know I won't tell her our secret." He shot back.

"I know you won't tell her our secret." I said, standing up. I didn't comment on his first statement.

"Then why are you freaking out?" He asked.

"Because, I don't want anybody getting hurt." I said.

" Bella, nothing bad is going to happen to me."

" I know that. I'm not worried about you. It's her I'm worried about." I said.

"Why, she's just a _human." _Matt said, mocking me. I fought the urge to smack him. I got right up in his face.

"Do you think I don't know that?" I said, my voice quite, and full of anger." You don't even know why I feel this way, do you? Why won't get close to humans."

"Of course I know why. We all do. You don't want them to find out our secret. It's that simple." Matt said.

"Yes, but that's only part of it. You're not even close to getting the whole picture." I said.

"Fine then. What is 'the whole picture'?" Matt asked.

" I don't want her to end up like me!" I shouted without meaning to. When I realised what I said, I sat down on the couch, burying my face in my hands. It was silent for a moment while Matt thought about what I said.

"What do you mean by that?" He finallt asked.

"It's none of your business. Forget I ever said anything." I snapped, looking up at him.

"You know, you don't have to be a bitch about it." Matt said, moving over to the steps. He never cursed, so it shocked me when he said that. when he started going up the steps, I remember why _he_ enjoyed watching me sleep.

"Mathew, wait a moment." I said, my voice still deadly sounding. He paused and looked at me." Dos she talk in her sleep?" I asked.

"How did you know Fawn talks in her sleep? " He asked.

"That's not important." I snapped again. He gave me this strange look before heading upstairs to get ready for school. I pulled myself off the couch to get ready for my morning classes. Fawn. Her name was Fawn.

I finally had more answers to some of my questions. Out of all I had gathered, I knew one thing.

This wasn't going to end well for someone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I took one more look in the mirror, double checking my outfit. I had on black straight legged jeans, and a blood red long sleeved shirt. The shirt didn't cover my shoulders, and showed of my lower back. With than, I had on red stilettos, and a black, lacy choker, which I wore everyday. My eyes were lined in black eyeliner, and mascara. My hair was straightened, and was hanging down to my middle back. I turned from my mirror, grabbed my bag, and headed downstairs.

Annette was downstairs, cleaning, when I got to the living room. I was heading to the garage when she stopped me.

"Isabella, can I have a moment of your time?" She asked. I nodded and walked over to her.

"Sure." I said.

"Isabella, I'm just gonna get to the point. Let Mathew hang out with that girl. She's making him happy, and it's not like he's gonna tell her our secret." She said. I knew she and Darius would be listening to Matt and I.

"I'm not worried about him telling her our secret. I don't want her to get hurt." I said, then left before Annette could say anything.

I climbed into my black Miata, and headed to my morning classes, my thoughts swirling about everything that has happened lately.

-----------------------------------------------------

My classes passed quickly. I only had them up until noon, so I was home before the others. I layed my bag full of books on the floor under our coat rack. I was majoring in medicine. The blood didn't bother me, so I figured I could try it. Besides, it's not like I will ever use the degree when I get it. I'll just start out somewhere else, pretending to be a high school student. Again. I've gone through high school as a vampire once, and I'm already annoyed with it. I hung my keys up, then picked my bag up, heading upstairs.

I had just taken off my shoes, and sat down on my bed to do my homework when my cellphone rang. I looked at the caller ID. Darius. He never called us when he was at work. I flipped open my phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella, can you come to the hospital, I need to talk to you about something." Darius said.

"Okay, I'll be there soon."I said before hanging up. The only thing that I could think of that Darius would want to talk to me about that I could think of was Matt's, and mine fight last night. But, that could wait until he got home to talk to me about.

I stood up off my bed, slipping my phone back into my pocket. I pulled my black, knee high lace up boots on, and pulled my hair back, heading back downstairs. I grabbed the keys to my bike, and went into the garage. My bike was faster, and if Darius wanted to see me, it had to be important. I put my helmet on for the humans sake, and got on my bike.

When I got to the hospital, I parked in the closest parking spot that I could, which was next to a police cruiser. I placed my helment on my seat, and headed inside. The lobby had about fifteen teenagers in it when I entered. I froze. I knew what was going on. Fawn had almost gotten hit by a car. Unless, Matt hadn't saved her. I stopped that thought, and walked up to the desk.

"If your here to see Fawn Smith, then you'll have to wait like everyone else." Said a nurse who looked to be in about her twenties, not once glancing up from her magazine. I could tell she was very full of herself.

"Actually, I'm here to see my father, Dr. Richards." I said. She looked up, and gasped when she saw me. I could almost see her self confindence plumeting. "I was just wondering if I could go ahead and head back to his office?" She nodded, and I walked away.

When I got to the hallway that Darius's office is in, he came out of his office. He came over to where I was.

"How is she?" I asked him immediately.

"How did you know it was her?" Darius asked.

"It wasn't hard. It seems the whole grade is in the waiting room." I quickly lied.

"Oh. Well, she's fine, but she suspects something." Darius said." The car that almost hit her slid on the ice, and was coming at her." I had a sense of deja vu. I cut him off.

"I know. Mathew saw what was happening, and ran to protect her, stopping the car. He didn't go human speed, either." I said.

"Bella, how do you know this?" Darius asked as Matt came around the corner. He walked over to us. I opened my mouth, but he cut me off before I could say anything.

"Bella, save it. I don't want to hear it right now." He snapped.

"I was going to tell you off." I said, an edge to my voice." I was going to tell you that you did the right thing, saving her." Matt looked surprised, but quickly recovered.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Yeah. So next time you better not assume you know what I'm going to say before I say it." I snapped.

A pair of foosteps could be heard coming toward us from around the corner. Matt froze. Then, a small human girl came around the corner.

She was about 5'2, and was slightly smaller than average. Her hair was a dark red, not like strawberry blond, but auburn. It was wavy and fell to her shoulders in slight waves. She was a little tan, and had bright blue eye. This girl had a very natural pretty.

"Can I speak to you?" Fawn asked when she reached us, shooting a nervous glance my way.

"Fawn-" Matt began, but she cut him off.

"Please." she said. He sighed, and followed her around the corner. We could hear them talking.

"How did you do that?" Fawn asked.

"Do what?" Matt replied.

"Get over to me so fast. And stopping the car."

"I was right next to you the whole time." Matt said, ignoring the second comment.

"Say you had an adrenaline rush." I said, quite enough so humans wouldn't hear me, but Matt could.

"No, you weren't." Fawn protested.

"Yes, I was."

"Fine," Fawn said, but you could tell she didn't believe him." But how did you stop the car?"

"I had an adrenaline rush." He said, using my lie.

"Sure." Fawn said, then her footsteps could be heard walking away. Matt came back around the corner.

"Bella, back to what we were talking about before." Darius said as Matt reached us." How did you know what happened?"

"I- How about we talk about it at home, when everyone is there." I said. I had almost said I don't know, but I don't like lying to my family.

"Okay." Darius said.

"See you at home." I said before leaving.

"Matt, could you stay just a moment longer?" I heard as I left.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**please review **


	3. Chapter 3

I walked out of the hospital, and to my bike. Fawn and her father were getting into the police car I had parked next to. I knew her father was a policeman, but he wasn't chief like my father is. when I got to my bike, I turned to see Fawn watching me from the cruiser. When she saw that I looking at her too, she looked away quickly, afraid. I wrapped my hair up into a bun on the back of my head, and tucked it into my helmet. I got on my bike, and sped out of there, not caring that I was next to a police officer. He wouldn't do anything. They never did.

When I got home, I went up to my room, and took my shoes off. I sat on my bed, and worked on the homework I had been given. A couple minutes later, a car could be heard coming up the drive. Annette was back from shopping. She was starting a new garden in the back.

Three hours later, two cars could be heard coming up the drive. I sighed, and put the book I was reading down. The door opened and shut below me, and I heard Matt, and Darius talking to Annette.

"Bella." Darius called. I sighed, and pushed myself up off the bed. Then, I headed downstairs.

"We already explained to Annette what happened. Now, you just need to tell us how you know these things." Matt said. I had put thought into what I was going to tell them. I just hoped they would understand.

"Okay," I sighed. We all moved into the living room. They say down on the sofa, and I stood in front of them.

"Isabella, if I may ask, does this have anything to do with your past?" Annette asked. I nodded.

"Before I start, I would just like to say a couple things. I would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt me. If you do, it will only make it harder for me to tell you. Second, I'm not going to tell you everything, just some things. Okay?" They nodded. I took a deep breathe before beginning.

"When I was a human, I moved to a small town named Forks. I was 17, and would be living with my father, Charlie. On my first day, I was treated like a shiny new toy. Everyone wanted to be my friend. I was treated this way by everyone , except 5. One of those five was in my biology class, after lunch. I was partnered up with him, and he sat as far away from me as he could. As soon as the bell rang, he left." I saw Matt stiffen at this part. "For the next couple days, he didn' come to school. I looked for him, but he never showed. His siblings came, but he didn't. Finally, he did. That day, he talked to me, and I found myself liking him.

"I aslo noticed things. His eyes changed color, he was pale white, had shadows under his eyes, spoke like he was from a different time. He also seemed to know what people would say before it was said. It was strange. Others didn't seem to notice this. He was always telling me we shouldn't be friends, but we were.

"Then, one day, he did something happened that made me know for sure he wasn't what he appeared to be. It was an icy day, and I had just gotten to school. Suddenly, tires could be heard screeching on ice, and I saw a van coming at me. Right when it was about to hit me, something knocked into me, pulling me to the ground, and stopping the van. It was him. He had saved my life. At the hospital, I told his father, who was my doctor, what happened. He sounded like he didn't believe me. I tried to confront _him_ about it, but he kept saying he was right next to me. I didn't believe him, so he told me he had an adrenaline rush.

"Things changed after that. He would avoid me one day, and talk to me the next. I went with my friends to a beach one day, and I was talking to one of the locals. He told me a story about _them. _That they were 'cold ones', or vampires. I now knew what he and his family were. Vampires. I went with my friends to Port Angeles one day for shopping. I left them in a shop to go look at other things. Something happened to me, but _he_ saved me,. I told him that night I knew what he was.

"After that, we only grew closer. He expected me to run of screaming, but I didn't. I wasn't like the other humans. I didn't have the urge to shy away when with him. Also, he could read minds, everyones, except mine. I've always had my shield, even as a human. I grew close with most in his family, and his sister became my best friend. Somethings happened after that, and we fell apart. Him and his family left." I finished. It was hard for me to talk about that. It reminded me of what could have been, but isn't.

I looked around at my family member's faces. Annette had a sad look on her face. Darius appeared to be thinking. Matt looked annoyed. I gave him a questioning look. He shook his head.

"Bella, can I ask you some questions about these vampires?" Darius said.

"Sure." I said.

"Well, how many were there? Did they feed off of humans, or animals? And, who are they? We might know them."

"Well, there is seven of them last time I saw them. They fed off of animals. And yes, you know them." I said, ignoring his second to last question.

"Bella, who are they?" Darius asked, a concerned look on his face. I bit my lip. " You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." He added when he saw my face. I shook my head.

"They...They were the... the Cullens." I said, the last part a whisper. I flinched when I said their name.

"The Cullens?" Annette asked, shocked. " So, do you know Carlisle?" I flinched again.

"Yes. He was the leader of their coven. He was a doctor. He was the father of the family, and he _was_ like a second dad to me." I said, stressing the was.

"Who else was in he coven?" She asked.

"Esme, the mom, and Carlisle's mate, Rosalie, and Emmett, Jasper, and...Alice. Then, there was... Ed-Edward." I said. I flinched each time I said their name, and stuttered on Edward's.

"Bella, what did they do to you? They didn't leave you as a vampire alone did they?" Darius asked, concerned.

"No, they probably don't even know I'm a vampire." I said.

"Isabella, what did they do to you, then?" Annette asked. I shook my head.

"Not now." I said. " Maybe, I'll tell you later. When I can actually talk about it." I said. She nodded in understatement. Matt, who had been silent this whole time spoke up.

"I can't believe you, Bella." He said. " That's just a load of bullshit. If you knew their secret, they would have had to change you, or kill you. I bet you just making this up."

"Mathew!" Annette scolded.

"What? It's probably true. How likely is it that what's happening to Fawn and I happened to her? I mean, come on!" Matt said. Annette and Darius looked at each other, then me.

"It's true. Bella, how do we know you're telling the truth?" Darius said. I should my head.

"I can't believe you guys! Im' telling you the truth!" I protested.

"Yeah, well, there is no reason for us to believe you." Matt said. I was shocked. Where had he gotten this new attitude?

"Yes. There is." I said it through my teeth, resiting the urge to hit him.

"What? I heard nothing that you said that proved it actually happened to you."

"But it is true! All of it happened! Why do you think I knew what was happening before I was told? Why do you think I'm so broken?" I shouted at him.

"You know because you've followed me! As for the second thing, you're so broken because you have problems. Maybe if someone had actually loved you, you wouldn't be this way!" Matt shouted back, standing up.

"Mathew!" Annette scolded, but we both ignored her.

I had had enough of him, and his new found attitude. What I sad is true, whether they believed me or not. I pounced, sending myself flying at Matt. I smacked into him, and we went crashing onto he floor. I pulled my fist back to punch him, but two pairs of cold hands wrapped around me, pulling me away. I struggled against their restraint, ignoring what they were saying. I just wanted to beat the crap out of Matt, who was still on the floor, in shock. After a couple of minutes, he got up, and I stopped struggling.

"Isabella! What was that for? You know we don't tolerate fighting in this house!" Annette yelled. I had never heard her yell before. I didn't respond, but just kept glaring at Matt.

"Bella, you're tearing our family apart with our behavior. Maybe you should just leave." Matt said, his voice cold and harsh.

"Matt, you know that's no-" Darius started, but I cut him off.

"Fine." Was all I said before pulling free of Darius and Annette's slackened grasp. I walked out of the house, and into the dark, surrounding woods.

-----------------------------------------------------------M.P.O.V.-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella, you're tearing our family apart with our behavior. Maybe you should just leave." I said, my voice cold, and harsh. My anger was powering what I said, I didn't really mean it.

"Matt, you know that's no-" Darius started, but Bella cut him off. What she said shocked me, and the others as well, I'm sure.

"Fine." She said, pulling herself free of Darius, and Annette's hold. She turned, an walked away from us, into the woods. Non of us made a move to stop her, or even said anything. We just watched her go.

After a couple of minutes of just staring out the open door, hoping Bella would come back, Annette and Darius turned to me.

"Mathew, why did you say that? You know it's not true." Annette said, her voice sad.

"I know." I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"You will go out there, and find her. Apologize. Then, bring her back to us." Darius said. I nodded, and ran out of the room to find my sister.

I followed Bella's scent into the woods. I had to track her by scent because I couldn't track her through thoughts thanks to her shield. It was still easy to follow her scent, though. I was gifted at that too. I didn't go very far until I found her, standing there, her back to me. I approached her slowly, and cautiously, not wanting to get attacked again.

"Bella?" I asked her.

"What, Mathew?" She asked, her voice full of venom. She never used my full name unless she was really mad at me. Which was never. We never fought.

"Bella, please, just look at me. I need to talk to you." I said, begging. She turned to face me.

I had never seen her like this. I remember what she looked like when Annette and Darius brought her home all those years ago. Her face was crumpled in pain, and sadness, and she was covered in mud. Her eyes showed that she had been broken. Her eyes still showed that, but it wasn't as strong. Now, her eyes showed pain, extreme pain, and sadness. Her face showed no other emotion. Her eyes were calling for love, for a family, but her face showed nothing. It was horrible.

"What?" She asked, her voice still full of venom.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. They're not true." I said.

"You still think what I said is a lie, don't you?" She asked. I nodded. "I thought so." She said, before turning, and going farther into the trees.

"Bella, wait! Please come back. We all want you back!" I called. She stopped, but didn't turn to face me.

"If you really want me there, you wouldn't have said those things, and Annette and Darius wouldn't have agreed."

"Bella, please." I begged.

"No," She said, then took off running. I couldn't catch her. She's too fast.

Bella's gone, and we have no clue when she's coming home, if she even is.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**please, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I had turned my back on Matt, on my family. I knew that when I returned, they wouldn't be too happy with me for leaving, but I had too, before I did something too rash. My family was all I had left, and I couldn't lose them.

I knew that how I acted to Matt when he came looking for me wasn't very nice, but he deserved it. Besides, it was the nicest I could be with how I was feeling. I felt like my family was turning their backs on me. They didn't believe what I said, even though it was true. And, it brought back memories from the past. They were turning their backs on me, just like my _old_ family had.

I sighed, and slumped down against a tree. Right then, I wanted to talk to Charlie. He was my family, my only family who had never turned his back on me. I still talked to him. He knew what I was. When I had gotten that first call from him, it shocked me.

_`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`flashback`_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I was alone, in the woods. It had been about two weeks since I was changed. I never once had come in contact with a human, afraid I would lose my control. Suddenly, my cellphone began ringing. I was surprised that it had survived the jump, seeing as it was flooded with water. But, it still worked._

_I pulled it out, and looked at the screen. It was Jake. He hadn't called me. I began wondering why he would now, of all times. Still, I flipped open my phone._

_"Hello?" My new, bell like voice chimed._

_"Bella?" Came Jake's husky voice from the other end. I was so excited to hear his voice after all this time._

_"Jake!" I said._

_"Bella, I need to tell you something." He said, his voice serious._

_"Okay." I said, afraid of what he was going to say._

_"After Victoria got you, she got away before we could kill her. Well, a couple days ago, she came back. Chaerie had been out in the woods, hoping to find you, when she found him. Sam, and I had been chasing her. We found her getting ready to kill Charlie. We saved him just in time, but she still got away. We had to explain to him everything."_

_"Everything?"_

_"Yes, everything." He replied._

_"So, he knows about me?" I asked._

_"Yes." Jake replied. I didn't say anything. Charlie knew I was a vampire. He knew about _them._ He knew about the pack. _

_"Bells?" a new voice said into the phone._

_"Dad?" I asked. If I could, I would have been crying._

_"Yeah, it's me Bells." He said._

Charlie and I talked for awhile after that. It was so good to hear his voice. I hadn't seen him once since I had changed, though. I still talked to him. Sue and him ha gotten married a year ago, after dating for so long. I couldn't go because people might recongize me, and the wolves. I didn't want to cause anymore changes.

Charlie, Sue, Seth, and Leah ahd gone on a vaction. They wouldn't be back another two weeks so I couldn't talk to them. Usually, I would talk to Charlie every week, and e-mail him. Despite us talking so much, he knew nothing about my new life. He doesn't know where I am, or anything about my family. All he knows is that I live with four other vampires, and that another comes to stay with us every five years.

_Shit._

It's been five years since Calista last came to visit. I had only met her once, and we hated each other. She was a nomad, and fed on animals, and humans. When she stays with us, though, she feeds on animals. Calista should be calling to say thats she's coming anyday now.

I pushed those thoughts from my mind. I had more important things to think about. How long would it take for me to calm down, and not react like that again? Probably a day or two. They would probably be pissed at me for leaving, and then just sending Matt away. I knew what they said wasn't true but it still hurt.

I stood up from where I was on the ground, and began walking. Deeper, and deeper into the woods I went.

-------------------------------------------------A.P.O.V.--------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt had come back without Isabella. He looked kinda scared. He told us that Isabella was waiting for him in the woods, and she wasn't happy. Thst the look on her face was one he had never seen before. It scared him. It probably would have scared me too.

The day after Matt came back, we got a phone call. It was from Calista. She was coming to visit us, and would be staying longer. She was going to be here so long that she inrolled in the high school, claiming to be Matt's cousin. Calista would be here Sunday, which is in two days. Hopefully, our Isabella will have come home by then.

Saturday passed with no sign of Isabella. We were really worried about her by then. She had left Thursday night, and had been gone two days. Then, early Sunday morning, things changed.

I had been upstairs with Darius. The door downstairs could be heard opening. We hadn't heard anything, and it was windy out side. Not afraid, I got up, and went downstairs._It's probably just Calista _I told myself. She did say she would be here Sunday. But, the person standing in the doorway wasn't Calista.

It was Isabella.

She was standing in the doorway. Her clothes were covered with dirt from the woods. I could just from looking at her eyes that she was sorry for leaving.

"Isabella, oh Isabella." I whispered, before running to her, and puling her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around me, hugging me back.

Darius, and Mathew, came down the stairs, having heard me. They stood there, watching Isabella and I.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way." She said when we pulled apart. Darius walked over to her, and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Isabella. We're just glad you came home." I said.

"Bella, I-" Matt started, but Isabella cut him off.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it." There was a harshness in her voice I had never heard before. She turned, and walked upstairs. a minute later, the shower could be heard starting.

---------------------------------M.P.O.V.--------------------------------------

Bella spoke to me with such a harshness in her voice. It clearly said that she was still mad at me. I didn't blame her. What I said was unexceptable. I souldn't have said it.

After Bella came home, and went to take a shower, I went to Fawn's house. I hadn't been there since Bella left, and missed listening to her talk in her sleep. It was very interesting. She would mumble about how she missed her mom, and her home in Georgia. Lately, though, my name has been coming up in her dreams.

Fawn would mumble about me. She says she knows I'm different, I'm not what I appear to be. But, she doesn't know what I am. Usually, though, it's sometyhing sbout not wanting to lose me. It doesn't really make much sense to me. Lose me how? Did she think that I was going to leave?

I sat on the edgo of her window sill, and listened to her mumblings.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**i really didn't like this chapter. ive been really sick lately, and havent been able to come up with any ideas. just bare with me. i promise it will get better.**

**please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**really hope this chapter is better than the last.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After I finished my shower, I went to my closet to pick out an outfit for the day. I didn't have any idea on what I was going to be doing, so I needed something I could do a lot in. I ended up in a pair of acid wash, low rise jeans, and a white tight tee that had a pair of black angel wings on the back. I straightened my hair, and pulled it back in to a ponytail, leaving a couple strands in the front down. I put on white ballet flats, a couple black bangles on each wrist, and straightened my choker. My eyes got lined with black eyeliner, and my lips were coated with a strong red. Satisfied with my look, I headed downstairs to see what the others were doing.

Nobody was downstairs. I figured that Matt must have been at Fawn's, and Annette and Darius were upstairs. I looked at the clock, realising I had no clue what time it was. Seven in the morning. Darius should have been at work, but he wasn't. His shift started at seven, so why wasn't he at work?

I could hear footsteps coming from the trees surrounding the woods. A couple seconds later, the back door opened, and Matt came in, his eyes a bright gold from just hunting.

He saw me looking at him from where I was standing at the bottom of the steps. I still hadn't moved.

"Hey, Bella." He said, is voice sounding uncertain. "What's up?"

"Why isn't Darius at work?" I asked.

"Oh, I guess Annette forget to tell you. Calista is coming today."

"Oh. How long is she staying?" I asked, moving to take a seat on the couch. He followed me and sat down on the other end.

"Umm... a while." He said, looking down. I could tell he didn't want to tell me how long, exactly.

"How long is 'a while?'"

"The end of the school year, and maybe next year." I took a deep breathe. I wasn't going to get mad at him for this. It wasn't his fault.

"Oh... So, when does she get here?" I asked.

"Anytime today. She will be staying in the empty room at the end of the hall." Matt said. I smiled. Her room would be the one farthest from mine. Farthest from Matt's too, his is across from mine, and I knew she wouldn't like that. I stood up from the couch.

"I'm gonna go work on the cars. Wanna come?" I asked. Matt smiled, and stood up.

"Sure." He said. I could tell he was happy that I'm ot being hostile towards him anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had been working on the garage on the cars for about an hour when the sound of a car coming down our drive could be heard. I stood up, and Matt did too. He looked at me, and I sighed. He smiled, and we cleaned up what we dragged out. Then, we headed inside to greet Calista.

When we entered the living room, the others had just sat down on the couch. When we enyered, they stood. Calista came right over, and gave Matt a big hug. It was no secret that she had a huge crush on Mat, and hated me for how close Matt and I were. Finally, she pulled away from him.

Calista has wavy blond hair that falls to her shoulders. Her features are sharply defined, her eyes almond shaped. She's tall, about 5'7, and skinny. Her power is that she can sense when other vampires are within a mile of her.

"It's nice seeing you again, Calista." Matt said.

" I feel the same way." SHe said with a huge smile on her face. That smile disappeared when she looked at me, however.

"Bella." She said.

"Calista." I replied.

"Actually, I go by Callie now." She said., then she turned and went back to the couch. I looked at Matt and rolled my eyes.

"I'm going hunting." I said, heading for the door.

--------------------------------------------------------C.P.O.V.------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going hunting." The little brat announced before walking out the door. I swear, she dove me crazy!

"Well, Mathew, it seems that you and Isabella have made up." Annette said. This caught my attention.

"Made up? Did you guys have a fight or something?" I asked sweetly, looking toward Matt.

"Callie, it's none of your business." He said with a tint of harshness in his voice.

"Come on, Calista. Let me show you to your room, then we can go get you registered at the high school, and get you some stuff." Annette said. I smiled, and followed her upstairs.

----------------------------------------------------------B.P.O.V.-----------------------------------------------------------

The next week passed without anything big happening. Callie found out about Fawn, and it seems that she doesn't really care. That surprised me. I thought she wouldn't like anyone who liked Matt, but I guess she just doesn't like me, or thinks that Fawn is no challenge for her.

It was Saturday, and Matt had gone out. I was in my room, working on a report that I had put off for school. Calista was downstairs flipping through a magizine, and Darius and Annette were at work.

Matt and I were almost back to where we were before Fawn showed up. We didn't bring her up, and there was no problem. He didn't worry about me attacking him again, and I didn't worry about him saying shit about my past.

Around seven I heard his car coming up the drive. The door opened, and shut, and I could tell he was rushing in.

"Hey Matt." Callie said, but Matt didn't respond. Next thing I knew, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in, Matt." I said, shutting the book I had open on my desk, and turning around. He came in and sat down on my couch.

"Bella, she knows." Was all he said, looking down at the floor. I could tell he didn't want to meet my eyes, afraid of what he would see.

"How?" I asked. I wasn't going to tell him I was right, or anything like that.

"She knew something was up. She's so observant. I guess she put it all together, and did some research." Matt said. I was happy he didn't say anything about a group of local boys. I don't think I could deal with it if werewolves suddenly showed up.

"Oh. Well, she won't tell." I said. Matt looked up at me, a cofused look on his face.

"Why? I thought you didn't like her." He said.

"I never said that. And I just know she won't. Be honest with her. Don't lie to her. Be yourself around her." Matt nodded.

"Thanks Bella." Matt said. I smiled, and he got up, and left the room.

Fawn knows. I just hoped that things wouldn't go downhill from here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know this wasn't very long, but its what you get for now. I hope its better than the last chapter.**

**please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**i know im going kinda fast in the chapters, but bear with me, whats going on right now isnt super important, and you all know it anyways! Things chance hugely in this chapter. It wont really folllow the book. sorry its taking so long to update!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Two weeks have passed since Fawn found out about us, and Calista had come to stay. Fawn hadn't come around yet, but I knew she would be soon. Matt has been talking about it. Also, it appears that her and Callie are getting along really well.

On saturday, Matt came to tell us that him and Fawn would be coming over later. He didn't tell us what we were going to be doing. They would get here around one. Annette and Darius were so excited to finally be introduced properly to Fawn. Annette had just been dying to meet her.

"Isabella, I think we should make her some food, so that way, when she gets hungry, they won't have to go out and get something." Annette said when Matt left, going to meet Fawn's father, and get her.

"Sure. Do you want me to do the cooking?" I asked. Annette looked up at me strangely from the cooking book she was reading.

"Do you know how to cook?" Annette asked. She has long since forgotten how to cook.

"Yeah. I used to do it for my dad all the time. He's a horrible cook." I said.

"Do you remember?"

"Yeah. I can make her fish fry, and some fries if you want." I said. I remembered how I used to cook fish for Charlie all the time. Annette smiled at me.

"Go ahead, your the one cooking." She said, leaning back onto one of the counters.

I got out all he ingredients, and set them on the island. I started cutting up the fish, and mixed the batter, while the fish was simmering in a pan on the stove. Annette, who was watching, scrunched up her face from the smell. Darius came down, and into the kitchen.

"It's for Fawn." I said, smiling at his confused face.

"They're here." He said. I heard the car stop, and the doors. Annette smiled, and she and Darius walked into the den. Calista came downstairs. I didn't leave the kitchen, but went back to cooking the fish.

The door opened, and her scent drifted into the kitchen. It made my throat burn a little, but not badly. Fawn's gasp could be heard, along with Darius and Annette moving forward.

"Fawn, this is Darius, and Annette, my 'parents'." I heard Matt say.

"Hello dear, it's nice to finally meet you." Annette said.

"Nice to meet you too." I heard Fawn reply quietly.

"Hi Fawn," Callie said.

"Hi Callie." Fawn replied, a little louder. She seemed glad to see another vampire she knew. They tarted coming towards the kitchen.

When they walked in, I started bouncing the pan up and down, making the fish hop around, and get coated on all sides. Then, I picked up the already peeled potatos, and bean cutting them into strips.

"Fawn, this is my sister Bella." Matt said. I looked up, and met Fawn's eyes. She quickly looked away,avoiding my gaze.

"Bella, be nice."Matt said, too low and fast for Fawn to hear.

"Matt, you know it's not nice to leave Fawn out." I said, looking at him. Fawn looked up at him.

"Were you having a conversation?" She asked. I smiled, and went back to cooking.

"I was just telling Bella to be nice." He said. She looked back down, and grabbed his hand.

"Isabella is making you some fish and fries." Annette said, explaining why I was cooking.

"Oh. I was wondering about that."

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house." Matt said. Fawn nodded, and they left. Darius went back up to his study, and Callie went outside, probably to hunt. Annette stayed, and watched me cook.

For the next hour, I could hear them walking around the house, Matt explaining various things. They stopped in his room, and started talking. I knew that I made Fawn uncomfortable, but I didn't want her to be to happy here. One day, we may leave, and she could get left behind. She didn't deserve the pain that I felt, and still feel. No one deserved that.

When it started getting dark, and everything was cleaned up from Fawn's meal, Matt and her came back down. They headed outside, and the others followed. I went with them, having no idea what was going on. When we got outside, and into the field behind the house, Matt turned to us.

"We are going to be showing off our strength to Fawn. Prove which one of us is the strongest." He said. Of course. Fighting. He loved to do it, but hated to lose.

"Fine, but we are not participating. It's only gonna be you children." Darius said with a smile.

Something didn't feel right. We weren't playing baseball, and it's not thundering. The bad vampires won' show up, right? It's too different. But, everything so far has been different. I wasn't going to take any chances that would end with Fawn losing her life.

"Matt, Fawn shouldn't be out here with us." I said. The smile disappeared off his face to replaced with a scowl.

"Bella, I told you-" Matt started, but I cut him off.

"It's not safe. If she stays out here with us, she may die."

"Bella, we're not going to kill her." Matt said.

"I'm not talking about us!" I shot back.

"What is going on?" Fawn said, looking between the two of us.

"Bella thinks it's dangerous for you to be out here with us." Matt said, moving over to her, and taking her hand.

"She can watch from inside the house." I growled.

"Bella, I agree with Matt. We're not going to hurt her." Callie said.

"I'm not worried about us hurting her!" I said again. "Please, Matt, just let her watch from inside."

"Fine." Matt said. Fawn huffed, and walked into the house. Matt, who had been watching her, turned to me.

"What is it exactly that you think is going to hurt Fawn?" Matt asked, glaring at me. I had opened my mouth, not quite sure what I was going to say, when Callie cut me off.

"There's vampires coming." Her power had caught them coming.

"That." Was my answer to his question.

We moved to take a protective stance, blocking Fawn from sight. I stood at the middle, Matt to my left, Darius to my right. Next to them was Callie, and Annette. We weren't quite crouched down, but we still stood protectively. A minute later, three vampires came into view. I crouched down, anger flaring inside me. I knew that there would be vampires coming, but I didn't expect to see a familiar face among them.

"Hello Bella. Lovely seeing you again." She said, a sick smile playing on her face. I just wanted to rip that smile right off.

"Victoria." I growled before launching myself at her.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

I launched myself at Victoria, wishing nothing more than to kill her, to rip her to pieces. Before I had gone very far, though, Matt, and Darius had both grabbed my arms, stopping me. I struggled against their grip, but gave up when I accepted that i wouldn't get away.

"Bella, that's no way to treat an old friend." Victoria said.

"You are no friend of mine." I hissed. She laughed. " I lost everything because of you!" That wasn't completely true, but I did lose a lot. Things would have been so different if she and James, and Laurent had never showed up.

"Bella, is that really true?" She asked, her voice mocking.

"Yes, it is. If you, Laurent, and _James_-" but she cut me off, and came towards me a little.

"Never speak of him. He's dead because of you! You and your precious little Cullens. Your _Edward _killed him!" She said. I flinched when she said his name. Of course, Victoria noticed. "It still hurts you to hear his name, doesn't it? You should be happy they left you, or both of you would be dead."

"Isabella, what is going on? Annette said. I ignored her, keeping my eyes on Victoria, and the two others, a male, and a female. Victoria sniffed the air.

"There is another with you." She said, a smile crossing her face. A grin crossed the males face.

"A human, too." He said, moving into a crouch. I tensed my body.

"Now Victoria, are you really dumb enough to try this again?" I asked, using the same mocking tone she had. "You know it will just end in one of your deaths. You won't win."

"Now how do you know that? There's not as many of you as your Cullens. And I can tell that your not as close. You know nothing of what will happen. We could kill everyone of you." She said. My family tensed at this. I could hear Fawn's hear speed up. she was listening.

"You know nothing, _nothing_of my family. You have no idea what we are capable of." I hissed. Victoria straightened up a little.

"You know, while I was traveling a couple years back, looking for you, I came across Edward. He was looking for me. He wanted to kil me, and tried. He said that he wanted to get revenge, to finish what he started. That he wasn't happy that I tried to kill his family. I brought you up. He said that you were just a toy to him,something to amuse him. You'll find that he has some new scars, if you ever see him again."

"Do you think I don't know this? That I was only a play thing to him? He broke my heart, that day in the woods. He killed my soul. You finished the job, and killed the rest of me." I said.

"And every word of it was true. Nobody would ever want you. Your a filthy,little,-" But she was cut off when I suddenly had her in my hands. My hands were around her neck, my face inches from hers.

"If you want to walk away from here, I suggest that you and your friends leave. Now." I growled, and let her go. She glared at me a moment before moving back to her group, never taking her eyes off me.

"Let's go." She said to them, then turned to me." Don't think this is the last you will see of me." Then, they turned and left. I stayed where i was, glaring in the direction they left. I could hear my family moving behind me. Darius could be heard moving towards me, so I turned, and stalked to the house.

I threw open the door, and Fawn jumped back. When she saw my face, she cringed. I looked away from her, and made my way upstairs. I could hear the others calling my name, telling me to come back down, but I ignored them. When I got to my room, I shut the door, put my headphones in, and blared the music. I didn't listen to it, I just wanted to block the others out.

About an hour later, I turned my ipod off. I put it on the charger, and made my way downstairs. The whole family was in the living room, talking in soft, quiet voices. When they head me, they all stopped talking, and turned to look at me. Fawn wasn't with them.

I walked over, and sat down on the love seat. Everyone else was on the couch.

"Bella, who was that?" Darius asked.

"Victoria. She's the one who changes me." I said.

"Bella, there's more to the story than that. why did you act like that?" I sighed.

"Do you remember when I told you some of my past?' I asked. They nodded. " Well, I told you 'some stuff happened.' Well, I met Victoria the same night I met the rest of the Cullens. They were going to play baseball, I would be watching. Halfway through the game, Victoria, her mate James, and another named Laurent showed up. Things went downhill from there.

"James was a tracker. He came after me, and the Cullens did al they could to protect me. He chased me all the way from Washington to Arizona. In Arizone, he tricked me into believing that he had my mom. I slipped past Jasper and Alice who had gone with me, and went to him. When I got there, i found out my mm was safe, but i was about to face my death.

"He tortured me, broke my bones. Ed-Edward showed up. Him and James fought. During the fight, James grabbed hold of me, and bit me. Edward continued fighting him, and won. When Jasper, Alice, and Emmett got there, they tore him apart. Carlisle and Edward attended to me. Carlisle told him that if he didn't suck the venom out, I would change. Edward didn't want to damn to this life, despite it being what I wanted, and sucked the venom out. I was in a hospital for weeks after, telling everyone I fell down a flight of stairs due to my clumsiness." I finished. They all just stared at me for a moment.

"You were bitten, but the venom got sucked out?" Annette asked.

"Yeah. It had been a minute later, he would have killed me trying. I still have a scar from it." I said, and showed them the scar on my wrist. They had never noticed it before.

"What happened to the other, Laurant?" Matt asked.

"He went to stay with the Denali clan. They were vegetarians too, and he wanted to become one. After they left, he came back, and found me. The thing was,his eyes were red. He tried to kill me, but the pack saved me." They knew about the pack because of Jake.

"Isabella, Victoria said something about Edward leaving you..." Annette started, looking uncertain.

"Go on." I said.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, what did he tell you?" She asked.

"He...he told me that he didn't love me. That I wasn't good enough for him. His family had already left without saying goodbye. He told me that I would never see him again, and I would forget. That it would be as he never existed. I never forgot." I said. I was fighting back dry-sobs. Soon, they broke lose. Annette came over, and wrapped her arms around me.

"Shhh, Isabella. It's okay." She kept saying.

But she was wrong. It wasn't okay.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Fawn started hanging around with us a lot more. She came over every weekend, and Matt was at her house everyday. At night, he was in her room with her. Whenever she came around, I was either in the garage, or in my room, doing school work.

When summer arrived, Fawn's birthday was just a couple days away. June thirteenth. That was in three days. Callie was planing a party. I tried talking Matt into not having a party, but he wouldn't hear it.

The day of her party, the house was all done up. There wastable that had the presents on it, and would have the cake I made on it. A couple glasses, along with a bottle of something sat on the table next to where the cake would be. Annette had replaced the flowers in the vases in the roomwithroses, Fawn's favorite. At seven, Matt showed up with Fawn. I brought the cake out on the crystal dish, and set it on the table.

"Happy birthday!" The others said when Fawn entered, Matt's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Thanks! wow, it looks great in here!" She said. Annette laughed. Annette came forward, and hugged Fawn. Callie gave her a hug after Annette let go. They exchanged a couple of words before Callie called out, 'presents!' and everyone moved toward the table. I moved to the front, placing myself right next to Callie, and slightly between her and Fawn.

Fawn picked up th small box on top. Unlike me, she didn't hate it when people spent money on her. She didn't like to be spoiled, but thought it was sweet when Matt would buy her flowers, or something. This present was from Matt, and had a gold heart necklace that had a diamond in the center. She pulled up the edge of the paper, and just like I knew it would happen, her finger got a cut on it.

Callie wasted no time in launching herself at Fawn, trying to get the blood. She still couldn't resit blood, seing as she fed on it when being a nomad. I moved to grab her, while Matt tried to move Fawn out of the way, knocking her into the table. She, the cake, dishes, and bottle tumbled to the floor, her on the bottom. she had thrown her arm up to protect her face, and used the other one to help break her fall. The cake landed on her, and the dishes broke. Her arm started pouring out blood, and small cuts on her face were bleeding. I saw Annette suck in her breathe, and leave the room. Matt and Darius had Callie, and were dragging her from the room. I moved over to Fawn, who was on the ground watching the others. She didn't see me coming.

I brushed the glasses off of her, and she jumped, not knowing I was there. I helped her up, and took her into the kitchen. I had her wait there while I got the bag of supplies from Darius's study. He had it just in case one of his patients showed up, and he might need it.

I headed back down to the kitchen, and over to Fawn who was at the kitchen table. I took a towel, and had her set her arm on it. Darius wasn't back yet, so I would have to do it. I pulled on a pair of gloves, and went to work pulling the glass out of her arm, making a pile of it on the table. Once I was sure I had gotten all the glass out, I began cleaning the cut.

"This might sting a little, okay." I said, she nodded. I got a gauzepad wet with the cleaner, and began cleaning her wound. She hissed when it touched her skin, jerking back a little. I finished that, and got a needle to stitch her back up. I decided to try to distract her while I did that.

"I'm sorry." I said, my voice sincere. she seemed startled by the sound of my voice. Usually what she heard was colder, mean.

"For what?" She asked.

"For what happened. That shouldn't have happened."

"It's not your fault. It's not like you could have stopped it from happening." I was done stitching her up now.

"Yes, I could." I said, moving to her face. I had to wipe the cake off before I could begin cleaning the deeper cut on her cheek.

'What do you mean?" she asked before I began dabbing at the wound.

"Now's not the best time for that story." I said as Darius entered the kitchen. I did two stitches to the wound on her face before peeling off my gloves.

"Thank you Bella." Darius said. "Matt is outside, trying to calm down Callie. Annette is in the living room, cleaning thing up." I nodded, and went to clean up the supplies I had gotten out. "Bella, I can get this. How about you help Fawn finish getting cleaned up?"

"Come on." I said, and lead her upstairs to Callie's room. I knew Callie had some clothes in here for Fawn. I found some bags in the back of the closet with her clothes in them. I pulled out a pair of light wash jeans, a red camisole, and a black hoodie to pull over that. I walked out of the closet, and gave them to her.

"You get changed. I'll take your clothes when your down. Then, Matt can take you home." I said. I was being nicer now. I knew what would happen next, and I had to try to stop it from happening.

when she came out, I took her cake covered clothes, and led her downstairs. Matt was waiting in the living room, and walked to her side when she came down.

"Come on, I need to take you home now. Your presents are in the car." He said. His voice sounded strange, distant.

"Okay, bye you guys." She said, looking around. I smiled at her, and she left.

I took her clothes, and put them in the washer. Then, we all went and sat down on the couch, waiting for Matt to come back.

"Is he staying with Fawn tonight?" Annette asked.

"No. He'll stay until she opens her presents, then he'll leave." I said without thinking. They all gave me strange looks, but I shook my head.

We sat in silence. Ten minutes later, Matt came in though the front door, and walked over to the couch.

"We have to leave." He said.

"What?" I asked. He sounded like they had already talked about it!

"Bella, we have already agreed that if something we did were to threaten her again, we would leave." Matt said.

"And where was I when you guys decided this?" I asked, standing up.

"You were in your room, moping." Matt said. I knew he meant after Victoria showed up. "And we knew that you would agree. You hate Fawn."

'I don't hate her! We can't just leave her here! " I said, outraged.

"Yes, we are. It's what's best for her." Matt said.

"And when do you expect to tell her we're leaving I asked.

"Tomorrow." Was all he replied.

"Your going to break her heart! It will kill her to have you do that to her!" I shouted.

"She is a human! She will move on, and forget." Matt said, standing up.

"No, she won't. She'll never forget. She will never move on." I said, my voice low.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please, review!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

I couldn't stop the images and words that came to me from the day that Edward left. The words he told me that broke my heart, the promises. The cold, uncaring look in his eyes, the feel of his cold skin on mine one last time. The feel of his lips pressed against my forehead before he left me. Me trying to follow him, but not succeeding. I only got myself lost.

"You can't leave her." I whispered.

"Bella, it's for her own good. Do you think I'm happy about leaving her?" Callie said.

"You can't leave her." I repeated, more force to my voice.

"Bella, she will be in danger if we don't! You saw what happened an hour ago." Matt yelled.

"Do you want her to end up like me?" I asked.

"She's not going to end up like you. She will grow old, get married, and die like she should."

"But, you still love her. Why would you do that to yourself?" I asked. Maybe I could get some answers for myself.

"Because, I don't want to hurt her. It's dangerous for her to be around us." I glared at him, then sat down. Matt looked at me a moment then sat down.

"Are you guys going with him?" I asked, looking at Darius and Annette.

"Yes, we are. We don't want to tear our family apart." Darius said.

"Fine then." I said.

"Well, if we are gonna be gone by morning, we should get ready. Pack only what you need. We can come back later and get the rest of our stuff." Darius said. Everyone else stood up, and started moving towards the stairs. I stayed where I was.

"Bella, are you coming?" Matt asked.

"No, I'm not." I said.

"So your not taking anything?" Callie asked.

'No, I'm not leaving." I corrected.

"Bella, your coming with us. Do you really want to tear the family apart?" Matt said, coming back down the stairs.

"No, I'm not coming with you. And you guys did just fine before without me." I said, my voice cold.

"Isabella, don't do this." Annette said, her voice filled with sadness.

"I have to. I'm not leaving that poor girl here to met a cruel fate." I said.

"Bella," Matt said.

"No Matt." I said.

"Fine. But just do me one thing. Don't meddle in her life. Leave her be."

"I'm not gonna make any promises." I said. "Now, you guys can gather your stuff, and say your proper goodbyes. Matt, I trust that you will wait until morning to leave?" I said coldly, standing up, arms crossed.

"Yes, I will." Matt said before turning and going up the steps. Callie followed. Darius and Annette both looked at me a moment before joining hands and going upstairs.

An hour later, they each had a bag packed. Matt was standing at the bottom of the steps with the others. I was in the living room, looking at them. Annette came forward.

"Isabella, please, don't do this to us." She said. I knew that if she could, she would have been crying. I walked forward and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll miss you Annette." I said. Then, I pulled back. I walked over to Darius, and pulled him into a hug.

"I'll miss you too." I said. Then I pulled back, and made my way to the living room. Callie went straight out to her car. Annette and Darius gave me one last sad look, and left. Matt urned and left after that. I knew that he was going to watch Fawn one last time before he left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in my room the rest of the night. When Matt came home around five in the morning. At ten, he left, heading to Fawn's house. He took his car, and parked it down the road. After he 'destroys her soul', he's just going to get in it, and leave. I didn't bother to say goodbye.

At noon, I decided it was time that I intervined. I got up, and changed. I put on skinny jeans, a plain, black, long sleeved tee, and my ankle boots. I straightened my hair, and clipped the bangs back. My eyes were lined with black, and I deemed myself ready to go.

I headed out into the garage, and got into my little black Miata. I drove as fast as I could to Fawn's house. I knew it was hers because I could smell her, and Matt on it too. Also, the police cruiser, and her car being parked in the driveway helped. I pulled into the drive, and went up to the door. I knocked twice before her dad answered.

"Hi, may I speak to Fawn?" I asked him.

"Aren't you Matt's sister?" He asked.

"Yes, and I'm very sorry for what he did. It was very stupid."

"Didn't they leave?"

"Yes they did."

"So, why aren't you with them?" He asked.

"I didn't want to leave. I have school, and other various reasons."

"Oh. well, Fawn isn't in the best state right now." He said, pausing a couple times. I could hear her upstairs, crying. At least he didn't leave her in the woods.

"Yes, I know. I was actually hoping I could be of some help to that problem." I said, smiling sweetly. He gave me a long look before answering.

"I guess. Straight up the steps, second door on the left." He said, steeping back to allow me to enter. I went straight up the stairs and to her room. I knocked, but she just kept in crying. I sighed, entered the room, and shut the door.

Fawn was sitting on her bed, head in lap, crying. Her face was buried in a pillow that was soaked with tears. I walked over to her, and gently sat down on the bed next to her. Then, I reached out and touched her bare arm with my hand. She froze.

"Fawn, can you look at me." I asked. She didn't move for a moment, but finally raised her head, slowly.

"I thought you all left." She said, her voice think from crying.

"The others did. I refused to leave." I said. She bit her lip, and I could tel it was to keep from crying. I pulled her into my arms. Despite the fact she used to b so afraid of me, she leaned right into me, and started crying. After a couple minutes, she stopped, and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry. Why did you stay?" She asked.

'It's okay. Well, I have some things to explain to you..." I said, and began telling her _everything_.

--------------------------------------------------D.P.O.V.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had set up a place to met Matt. Once we got there, we hunted in some nearby woods for a couple hours, then headed back to the meeting spot. a couple minutes later, Matt showed up. He looked horrible.

"Do you guys have any idea where we should go?" His voice sounded dead.

"Actually, I have been thinking about that. Something Bella said gave me an idea." I began, " She said she knew the Cullens, so how about we find them, and get some answers?" The others nodded.

'How are we going to find them? They could be anywhere?" Callie asked.

"I can find them." Matt said.

So it was decided. We were going to find the Cullens, and get some answers.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**bet you guys didn't see the cullens getting dragged back into this! hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**please, review!**


	10. Chapter 10

I told her everything. I told Fawn why they really left, that Matt still loved her. I told her about my past, and she believed me, unlike the others. She knew that what I spoke was true. Fawn understood why I had been so cold: I was protecting her. I didn't want her to feel the pain I did.

"Fawn, do you want me to stay?" I asked after I finished telling her everything.

'Yeah," She mumbled. She pulled away, and wipped at her eyes with the tissues that were on her bedside table. I took this as a chance to look her over.

She had on pink sweats, and a t-shirt. Her hair was a mess, and she had no make-up on. Her face was still pink and puffy from crying, her eyes red. Fawn caught me looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"You." I replied. She looked at her clothes, and laughed quietly.

"I guess I do look a mess." She said.

"How about you cleaned up, and we can go out somewhere?" I asked her. It would be a good idea to distract her. Get the real world of her mind for awhile.

"Sure. Let me take shower, and make something for my dad. It's lunch, and I haven't fed him yet." I laughed at her last comment. "What?"

"You sound like I used to. My dad could only cook bacon and eggs. Actually, I bet that's all he can still make. I used to cook for him when I moved out there." I said.

"Your dad is still alive?" She asked. I hadn't told her how long ago I had gotten changed.

"Yeah. I've only been a vampire about ten years. I still talk to him too." I said. She nodded, knowing about the pack.

"Okay, shower, dressed, and cooking. Then, we can go."

"Hey, I could make something for your dad while you shower. I still remember how to cook." I said.

"Sure. Just let me let my dad know." She got up, and headed downstairs. I followed.

"Hey dad, Im' gonna shower, then me and Bella are gonna go out. She's gonna make some lunch for you."

"I can cook for myself." He protested.

"Not from what I've seen." Fawn said, and her father began laughing. Fawn turned, and went upstairs. I walked into the kitchen, and began looking at what they had. I decided on grilled cheese.

Half an hour later, Fawn came downstairs. She had on dark jeans, and a plum colored top. Her auburn hair was down, and slightly wavy. She had on black flats. I smiled at her, and brought the grilled cheese I made over to her.

"Sorry, but I'm no hungry." She said.

"You need to eat. Trust me." I said, giving her a stern look. She sighed, and took the grilled cheese.

When she was done, we headed out to my car, and out of town.

.......................................................two weeks later............................................................................

Fawn and I had become extremely close. I spent almost every day with her. Her father, Jim, had gotten used to seeing me there almost every day. We were usually at her house, or out doing something. I never brought her to my house because it had too many memories. It would remind her of him. I could still see the pain in her eyes, but I was to her like Jacob was to me. I was helping her deal, but mot completely healing her.

I hadn't talked to anybody from my 'family' since they left. Annette called once, but I didn't answer. I was with Fawn. That was three days after they left. Not one of them has called me since. It's like I never even mattered to them. Like I was never family.

----------------------------------------------------A.P.O.V.(Alice!!!!)-----------------------------------------------------

We were currently residing in a small town in Maine. By us, I mean, everyone minus Edward. He had ventured of on his own just three months after leaving Forks. He came to visit every once and awhile, but not a lot. It drove Esme crazy not having _two_ of her children here with her. Well, lets just say things had changed.

I had been just walking out the door to go hunting with the others when a vision hit me.

_`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`vision`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`_

_It was a group of vampires,four of them. I couldn't see their faces, their backs were to me. But, I could hear their voices._

_"Are you sure this is it?" One of the males asked._

_"Yes, I'm sure." The other male replied. His voice sounded dead, like he had no reason. It was familiar, the tone of it._

_"Are you sure they will accept us?I mean, there is more than just Carlisle now." A woman said, her voice nervous sounding._

_"Carlisle was always such a kind man. I'm sure he won't mind us asking a couple questions." The first man said._

_"Let's just hurry up and get this over with." The other male said, the one with the dead voice._

_`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`end vision`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`_

I pulled out of the vision, and gasped. The others, who had stopped when I froze, gave me a concerned look.

"Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"There was four vampires, two male, two female. They had their backs to me, but I'm sure I don't know them. They were just on the edge of the state." I said.

'So why did you gasp?" Rosalie asked, sounding annoyed in the delay of hunting.

"What thy were talking about. They were looking for us, but, the only one of us they seem to know is Carlisle." I turned to him. "They are looking for you, and want to ask you questions. I don't know about what."

"Anything else?" Jasper said.

" Yeah. One of them, the other male, well, he... he sounded like Edward." I said.

'What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"It sounded dead, lifeless. Like he had lost a loved one." I said.

"When will they get here?" Carlisle asked.

"Tomorrow, around noon."

"well, then let's hunt, and then we can prepare to meet this group." Carlisle said.

---------------------------------------------------------D.P.O.V.-----------------------------------------------------------

We had just entered Maine. After two weeks of searching, we found them. We were close enough that we could find them by scent now. When night fell, we hunted, then, set out again. It took a couple hours to find the right trail, but we found it. Around noon, the scent got stronger, and we followed it to a trail surrounded by trees. we ran in the trees, and came to a huge house. They could be heard out back, waiting for us. Somehow, they knew we were coming.

We stopped running, and came out of the trees at the back of the house. They were lined up, in a slight point. Although thy weren't crouched, you could tell they were prepared to attack. Carlisle stood in the middle, two large vampires on either side. One was slightly smaller than Matt, the other larger. Next to them was a small, dark haired girl, and a blonde girl. Then, at the back was a carmel haired woman.

Annette and I moved forward, Matt and Callie following a couple feet behind.

"Carlisle, it has been awhile." I said. He looked at me, then at Annette.

"Carlilse, do you know them?" Asked one of the girls, the smaller one.

"Yes, I do, Alice. I met Darius, and Annette while staying with the Volturi." Carlisle said, nodding towards Annette and I.

"Carlisle, may we ask you a question?"

"How about you come in, and we can talk?" He said. I nodded, and we followed them inside. Once seated, I asked him the question that we had come here for.

"What do yo know about a girl named Isabella?" I asked. The reaction was not what I expected.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sorry it took so long to update!!!! I've been kina busy lately!**

**please, please,please,please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**D.P.O.V.**

The reaction was not what I expected.

The caramel haired woman, who had been sitting next to Carlisle, broke down sobbing into his arms. Carlisle had a look of extreme sadness on his face. The smaller girl closed her eyes, and began shaking, then sobbed quietly. The smaller of the other two males held her, and had many different expressions crossing his face. Pain, sadness, and regret among them. A look of sadness crossed the larger male's face. The only one who seemed unfazed by her name was the blonde female. She appeared to not care.

"I think she lied to us about something." Matt said, quiet enough that the other coven wouldn't hear us. I gave him a questioning look. "She said there was seven. There is only six here. It appears that Edward isn't here. Or, never was."

We gave them a moment before they spoke. Annette herself had a look of sadness on her face. "Yes, we know her. She was like a daughter to me. She was family." Carlisle said.

"How do you know Bella?" The smaller girl asked. I realised I didn't know who they were still.

"How about we introduce ourselves, then we can answer your questions. And, you can answer ours." I said.

"Okay. Well, this is Esme, my mate." Carlisle said, gesturing to the female besides him. "That is Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie." Carlisle said, motioning to each pair as he said their names.

"My name is Darius, and this is my mate Annette. That is Callie. And, this is Matt." I said.

"Darius, why did you and your family come here?" Esme asked, her voice kind, and caring.

"Well, we came here for some answers to questions that we hope you can answer." I said.

"How do you know Bella?" Alice asked again.

"She is, was, part of our family." Annette said, sadness filling her voice.

"Was?"

"When we left, she chose to stay behind." I said.

"Is there another member to your coven?" Matt asked, his voice still that dead tone. Esme gasped when she heard it, and looked at Carlisle. I didn't understand this, but asked no questions.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Alice asked. Matt ignored her question.

"Is his name Edward?"

"How do you know that?" Rosalie asked.

"It was all true then." Annette said quietly.

"He left her." Matt stated, cutting off Alice who had opened her mouth.

"Yes, we all did. And, _most _of us regret it." Carlisle said. I had a feeling I knew who didn't regret it.

"Bella told you about us?" Alice asked.

"Some, but not all. She just told us some of what happened, never saying any names."

"She did tell us your names once. You were like a second family to her. Alice, you were her best friend." Annette said, remembering what Bella had said.

"How much did she tell you?" Alice asked quietly. I looked at the others before retelling what Bella had told us.

------------------------------------------------------B.P.O.V.-------------------------------------------------------------

I was out hunting when I came across something. Something I prayed I wouldn't. A scent. Victoria's. But, it wasn't only her scent, there was two more. The vampires that had been with her that night. They had returned. I took off in the other direction I had been going, racing back to Fawn's house, praying I wasn't too late.

It took me five minutes to get there. It wasn't fast enough. I could tell that Victoria and her friends had been there. Or, still were.

I got to her house. I could hear two beating hearts, racing hearts. I could also smell Victoria and her friends. They were still there. I raced inside, throwing the door open.

Everyone inside turned to look at me. Jim was backed in the corner, Fawn standing in front of him. A couple feet away from them was Victoria. Behind her was her two friends. I ignored them, glaring at Victoria. She smiled at me, and turned away from Fawn. I knew she could kill them at any moment.

"Bella, I was just looking for you. You weren't home, so I came here, to your friends house. But you weren't here. So, I decided to have some fun." Victoria said in her high, soprano voice.

"Here I am. Now leave them alone." I growled, sinking into a crouch.

"Now Bella, do you really think I'm going to listen to you?" Victoria sneered. Suddenly she yelled, "Oliver, Sky, grab her!" The two vampires lunged at me, grabbing me before I could move.

"Let. Me. Go." I said, my tone deadly. Victoria ignored me.

"I'm going to kill you, once and for all. Then, I'm going to kill your pathetic little humans. "She said, her voice quiet, and deadlier than I had ever heard it.

I glanced toward Fawn, and her father. They were both in the corner, frozen with fear. I knew I had to do something if I wanted to save them.

And, I had to do it now.

---------------------------------------------------------A.P.O.V.------------------------------------------------------------

Darius finished telling us what happened. First he told us what Bella had told them, then he told us how she came to be with them. They didn't believe Bella's story, and I didn't blame them. If someone told me it, and I didn't know better, I wouldn't have believed them.

"So, she stayed behind?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, she wanted to keep Fawn from having the same fate as her." Callie said.

"Alice, I know Edward told you not to, but do you think you could look for her future? Make sure Bella is okay?" Esme asked. The Richards all looked confused.

"I can see the future." I explained. Then, I began searching, looking for Bella. Anything. Any sign that she was okay.

_Two vampires were holding a brown haired girl. a second later, I realised she was a vampire. She was glaring at another across the room, a fiery headed female. Behind her were two human. A girl, and what appeared to be her father._

_"Let. ." Bella growled, glaring at Victoria._

_"I'm going to kill you, once and for all. Then, I'm going to kill your pathetic little humans. " Victoria said, her voice quiet, and deadly._

_Bella didn't move. She just stood there, glaring at Victoria. Victoria crouched down, a smile playing on her lips. She jumped, heading straight for Bella._

_A rush of colors, and voices. Then, blackness._

**I know it was short, but it will have to do for now. I promise, I will update soon!!**

**please, review!**


	12. Chapter 12

----------------------------------------------------B.P.O.V.-----------------------------------------------------------------

I had to make a decision and fast. Victoria crouched, preparing to spring. I still had no idea what I was going to do. A smile played on Victoria's lips. She launched herself at me. I made a split desicion

I yanked my whole body to the left, pulling the two vampires with me. Oliver, the one who had my left arm, didn't let go, but Sky's grip failed. My right arm was free. Victoria stopped herself before hitting the wall. I had to get out of here, and get them away from Fawn. I wasn't going to have her die because of me. She needed a way to get help from someone who could actually help her once I got the others away from her.

Victoria turned to face me, and the other Oliver. I swung my leg around, knocking his feet out from under him. Know was my only chance to get out of here. I gave Fawn a look, full of meaning, hoping she would understand was I doing. She looked back. I went to turn, and made sure my phone fell out onto the floor. Out of he corner of my eyes, I could tell Fawn was watching it.

I turned back to Victoria. She was glaring at me, the smile gone. I gave her a look, then made a dash for the door. I ran out of it, and to the trees by the house. I could hear Victoria and her friends following close behind. I had to get far enough that no humans would wonder across our path.

Hopefully Fawn had understood what I was doing by knocking my phone out of my pocket. She could call the others on it, and tell them she was in danger, They could come back, and kill the other vampires. I didn't know if I would be here to help them.I only had to last so long.

I was on what may had been a suicide mission.

-------------------------------------------------------F.P.O.V.--------------------------------------------------------------

Bella took off out of the house, a blur to my eyes. The other three vampires followed her, trying to catch up with her. Then, we were all alone.

I turned my attention to the phone on the floor. I was sure that Bella had pushed it out of her pocket for a reason. I just didn't know what that reason was. I moved out of the corner, and to the phone. My dad didn't move. I picked up the phone, and flipped it open. The background was her family.

Suddenly, things became clear. I had to call them. I just had to hope they would listen to what I would them that Bella was in trouble. Then, they could come back and help her. If... if it wasn't too late.

I flipped open the phone, and went through the contacts until I found her number...

----------------------------------------------------A.P.O.V.-----------------------------------------------------------------

I pulled out of my vision, and gasped. The end of it wasn't clear, but I had a feeling this wouldn't end well. Bella was outnumbered, three against one. Victoria was a stronge, and well trained vampire. There was a good chance Bella wouldn't survive it.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked. I opened my mouth to answer him, I was stopped when a ringing filled the room. Annette reached into her pocket, and pulled out her cell phone.

'It's Bella." She said.

"Answer it!" I said. She flipped it open.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Annette! Please, just listen to me!" A voice on the other line said. I knew it wasn't Bella, and from the sounds of it, she was a human.

"Fawn?" Annette asked. Matt didn't look happy.

"Annette! Please, listen to me!" Fawn said again, her voice shaking.

"Fawn, what's wrong?" Annette said.

"It's Bella!" She said. We all looked at each other.

"What about her?"

"She's in trouble. Those vampires came back, and attacked me. She showed up in time ,and saved me and my dad. Now she's gone, and the other vampires are after her! She needs your help!" Fawn said, crying now.

Annette didn't say anything.

"Please, help her." Fawn said, then she hung up.

It was silent. Nobody said anything. We all just sat there, looking at each other.

"That's what I saw. The attack on Bella." I said after a moment, my voice barely above a whisper. "But the future wasn't clear. She hadn't made up her mind when I saw that."

"We need to go help her. I not gonna sit here, and let my baby sister get killed." Emmett said, forgetting that Bella wasn't part of our family anymore.

"I agree." Carlisle said, getting up. "We need to leave. Now." Everyone got up. Carlisle got his phone out, and made arrangements for the flight to Oregon. It left in fifteen minutes. Once in the cover of the trees we took off running. I pulled out my phone.

"I'm calling Edward." I said. After two rings, Edward answered.

"Alice." He said, his voice sounding a lot like Matt's. Dead.

"Edward, we need your help." I said, my voice sounding frantic.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Edward asked, concern in his voice.

"No time to explain. Just get to Oregon as fast as you can."

"I thought you were in-" I cut him off.

"We are, but we need to get to Oregon. Meet us at the Salem airport." I said, then snapped the phone shut.

We were all running, probably faster than any of us ever had. We were running to save the one thing we all loved.

Bella.

--------------------------------------------------------F.P.O.V.-------------------------------------------------------------

I told Annette that Bella was in trouble. Now, I just had to hope that they would come. That they would get here in time.

I was sitting on the floor, crying. The phone was still in my hand, and I was gripping it as tight as I could. Reality had settled down on me. Bella was getting chased by three vampires who wanted her dead. Me and my father had almost been killed. Her old family was coming back.

_Dad. _

He was still in the corner. I had to do something. He couldn't know about vampires. I walked over to him, and grabbed his hand. He didn't come at first but then he came, I could tell he was still in shock. I helped down onto the couch, and pushed him into a laying position. I flipped the t.v. on, and picked up the table that had fallen when the vampires got here. Then, I scribbled a note, saying I was out with Bella. I pulled my hair back, and slipped my shoes on. I ran out the open back door, and into the woods.

_I'm on a suicide mission. I'm running to meet what will probably be my death. _

------------------------------------------------------A.P.O.V.---------------------------------------------------------------

After four long hours, we touched down in Salem. I looked up at the flight bored. Edward's plane should land in five minutes. I told the others this, and we waited, patiently. Finally, Edward could be seen coming towards us.

"Alice, what is going on, and who are they?" Edward asked, his tone dead.

"Come on! We have no time. I can explain on the way." I said.

Once outside, we took off running. We had decided that we would go Fawn's house first. See that she was okay, get any information we could, and then follow the trail. We just had to hope we weren't too late for Bella.

While we were running, I played back everything in my mind, letting Edward see it. I couldn't tell what he was feeling. His face, and his eyes showed nothing. It was as if had no emotions. But  
I had a feeling it was something else. He was feeling so much that it didn't show.

When we reached Fawn's house, it looked normal. I listened. There was only one heartbeat.

"Her dad is the only one home. He woke up on the couch confused. Fawn left a note saying she went out with Bella." Edward said, reading Fawn's dad's mind. We looked at each other. This wasn't good.

Fawn had just gone out on what may have been a suicide mission.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright! the fight is next! who will win? Will the Cullen's ad Richards get there in time??? nobody but me knows! and i may change my mind.**

**I just made up the flight itmes, having no clue what they would actually be.**

**please review!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my three constant reviewers: A nonny mouse 23 ,luwee , and kaylamarie2012!! you guys are freakin awesome! **

**PS, this is going on while the Cullens and Richards are on the plane**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was running, pushing myself faster, ans faster, hoping to get then as far from Fawn as possible. Suddenly, I broke from the trees into a clearing that looked similar to the one that I watched the Cullens play baseball in many years ago. I ran to the far edge, then swung around. The three vampires who had been only feet behind me, now stopped, facing me. I was outnumbered, and knew these vampires were probably better than trained than I.

I knew I would probably die here. But as long as I could last as long as possible, and tear appart as many of them as I can, I was happy. I was just trying to give the family enough time to get here, and protect Fawn. I just have to last so long...

---------------------------------------------------------F.P.O.V.------------------------------------------------------------

I was running for at least twenty minutes in the woods when I suddenly broke into _their_ backyard. I looked around, but it was empty. I had been so sure that they would be here, but they weren't. I had to find them. I wasn't going to just sit around, and wait, not knowing if my only friend left would come back or not. I had to be there.

Knowing that they were somewhere in these woods, probably fighting by now, I took off, searching for them...

------------------------------------------------------B.P.O.V.------------------------------------------------------

Victoria smiled, and looked at the other two. They moved out, and began coming at me from both sides. I moved forward so they weren't behind me, and I could still see them. Victoria smiled wider, and I realised too late this is what she was hoping I would do. They all came at me at the same time, and there was no way I could escape.

Sky reached me first, being the faster of the three, and having been the closest. She grabbed my arm, but I spun around, too quick for her, sending her flying off me, and at Oliver. He dodged, but she hit a tree. I could tell she wasn't very well trained.

Oliver reached me next, and Victoria wasn't far off. She had the longest to come. Oliver moved to my right, and I went left, but he switched at last second, and grabbed me. He was behind me, and Victoria had now reached me. Oliver sunk his teeth into my shoulder, and tore out a piece. Then, Victoria kicked me, and sent me flying away from them. I landed on my feet, and ignored the piercing pain in my shoulder.

All three of them were suddenly coming at me again. Sky reached me, and went to grab me. I jumped just in time, and landed on his other side, facing his back. I grabbed both of her arms in my hands, placed my foot on her back, and pulled. With a metallic screech, they both came off. She screamed in pain, and I tossed her arms to the other side of the field. I kicked her, and she went flying into a tree, and sunk to the ground. She stayed there, realising she was of no help right then.

I turned around to see that Oliver, and Victoria had stopped to watch. Once I was watching them, though, they both began to move. We started circling each other. Oliver was to my right, and slightly behind me, Victoria in front of me. I launched myself at Victoria, and collided with her. We went flying onto the ground. Before she could do anything, I bit down into the side of her neck, tearing a piece out. Oliver came up behind me, and pulled me off of her. He sent me flying, and I hit a tree.

I got up just as he reached me. I swung my leg out to hit him, but instead, he caught it, and tore a piece out of my thigh. When I pulled my leg back from him, I swung it at him again, and hit him. He was pushed back, but not far. I could tell he was trained very well. Now, they were both coming at me.

Me, not having noticed I was back at the tree were Sky was, was caught by surprised when I was suddenly kicked from behind, and was moving towards Victoria. She caught me, and bit at my neck. She tore a piece out, just as I had done to her. While she was spitting it out, Oliver had come up from behind, and tore another piece out of the same shoulder he had before. I kicked Victoria, and swung around, hitting Oliver too.

I turned back to Sky, and pinned her against the tree. She tried to fight back, but it did no good. I was stronger, and, I had arms. I sank my teeth into her neck, and took her head off. It rolled to the ground. I let her body drop. Oliver, enraged, came flying at me.

Victoria stayed back this time, letting me take on Oliver alone. My injuries were slowing me down, making me less able. But I was still fast, I had been faster than Oliver before, and we were even then. We were caught in a sort of dance now. We kept striking at each other, connecting every every couple of shots.

He came at me, and I dodged. I turned in time to grab his leg that had been coming at me. I sank my teeth into his knee, ripping it off. He screeched in pain, and dropped to the ground. I dropped quickly too, and ripped his head from his shoulders. Before I could do anything else, Victoria was on me.

Now, it was just me and her.

-------------------------------------------------------F.P.O.V.-----------------------------------------------------

I was off, running in the woods again. I had to have been searching for at least an hour, but there was till no sign of them. I was tired from all the running, and I was lost in the woods. There was no way I could find my way back on my own.

I hadbeen running for that hour straight. Exhaustion was starting to get the better of me. I tried to take a few steps forward, but couldn't. Suddenly, I was dizzy. Everything was spinning. I fell to the ground, and let the blackness wash over me.

---------------------------------------------------------B.P.O.V.----------------------------------------------------

No longer was the smile on Victoria's face. It was deadly, a look that could kill. She had the advantage, being in better shape than me. we were circling each other, slowly. Neither one of us looking away from the others eyes.

She lunged at me. I reached out, and gripped her arms. I tore a large piece out of her arm before kicking her away from me. I spit the piece out, and she was coming at me again. She hit me this time, and pinned me to the ground. She was bringing her teeth down to my neck, but just as she was getting ready to bit down, I moved. She caught my face instead, taking a chunk out of my cheek. It stung horribly, but I ignored it. I kicked her off of me, and got up. We were circling each other again.

It was becoming harder to move. My injuries stung horribly with the venom. There was no way I could keep this up much longer. Victoria seemed to know this too, and she knew she would win. But, I wasn't giving up yet. I would fight until the very end.

Victoria came at me again. I spun to dodge, but she grabbed my arm. With one bite to my shoulder, the one she hadn't yet savaged, my arm came off. Now, I was missing an arm, my other shoulder savaged.

This time, I was the one to attack. I kicked Victoria into a tree, then, pinned her down. I bit down into her neck, tearing away another piece. Suddenly, she flipped us over, and she was on top. My arm was pinned down, and she had my legs covered. There was no way that I could get her off. Her teeth were at my neck, tearing another piece away. One more bite, and I would be gone.

I had lasted long enough. It had been a couple hours since I left Fawn. Hopefully, protection would be there for her. She would survive, but I would not. I didn't struggle against Victoria. She smiled down at me.

"Time to say goodbye." She said. as went to bring her teeth to my neck one last time, She shifted forward. It wasn't much, but it was enough.

I kicked both my legs up. She had moved enough to free them. The blow caught her in the stomach, and she went flying. I jumped up, a sudden _need _to survive flowing through me. As Victoria came at me I pushed my fist out, hitting her in the moved backwards, but not much. I flew at her again, and pinned her to the ground.

I used my arm to hold her chest down, my hand wrapped around the top of her neck. My legs were on top of hers, keeping them down, I leaned forward, and ripped another piece of her neck away.

"Time to say goodbye." I said, mocking her.

Then, I brought my teeth down one more time, one _last_ time, and ripped the last piece from her neck.

-----------------------------------------------A.P.O.V.--------------------------------------------------------------------

We all ran out of the house, and followed Fawn's scent in the woods. We ran for about a minute before we came upon a huge house. It was the Richard's.

"She's not here." Edward said. "I don't hear her."

Again, we took off, following her scent into the woods. This time, we had been running for maybe three minutes when we found her. She was passed out on the forest floor. It appears that she never reached Bella, but rather passed out from exhaustion.

"Fawn," Matt whispered, moving towards her. He held her in his arms. "Fawn, wake up."

Her eyelids fluttered a moment, then they opened. She was looking straight up into Matt's face. Her breathing hitched, and she just stared at him. Finally, she tore her gaze away from from him, and looked around. She looked at each on of us.

"Your here. Your really here." She said. Then, she looked back at us. " Are you the Cullens?" She asked.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Bella told her about us." Edward said. Fawn looked at him, and her eyes narrowed.

Matt helped her up off the ground. Darius had opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when a sound could be heard. A sound we didn't ant to hear. The sound of vampire flesh being ripped apart. We all turned to look in the direction it was coming from. After hearing it a couple more times, it stopped. Then, a pillar of purple smoke could be seen rising in the air.

"What's going on? We need to hurry and save Bella!" Fawn said. Her ears couldn't hear it, being too far off. I looked around at the others. They looked back, and we all nodded. Matt scooped Fawn up onto his back, and we took off running in the direction of the smoke.

We reached the clearing where the smoke was coming from. It was similar to the one back in Forks that we used to play baseball in. A large fire was in the middle, and at first glance, nobody could be seen. The ground was covered in holes, and grass had been torn up from the fight. A tree had even been torn down. Fawn gasped at the damage. We all kept close together. From what Fawn said, there was three vampires total. We moved around the fire, and that's when we found her.

Bella. She was sitting, her back up against a tree. Her knees were brought up to her chest, her head on her knees. Her long mahgony hair was down, and was hiding her face, upper body, and the top parts of her legs. All that really could be seen of her was was her head in her arms, and the lower part of her legs. A bit of her chest could be seen too, but not much. She was covered in dirt.

"Bella?" Annette said, taking a step forward.

She looked up slowly, and we saw that she was not okay.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you guys liked it! it took me forever to write!**

**please, please, please, please review!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

B.P.O.V.

"Bella?" Annette's voice said. I was surprised she called me that and not Isabella. I had heard them come into the clearing, but... but there was more with them. Seven of them by the sounds of it. They wouldn't have gone after the Cullens, would they?

Slowly, I raised my head to look at them. Several of them gasped, and flinched when they saw the damage to my face. I looked around. Sure enough, the Cullens were _all_ standing there, looking at me. Even _him._ They were standing the farthest back, but Alice was the closest.

I looked around at the people I called family. Each and everyone of the vampires standing in front of me had left me. The Cullens left me with a broken heart. The Richards left me, not believing a word out of my mouth. Did either family care for me?

"Oh my god, Bella." Alice said, looking at my face. I looked back at her, looking straight into her eyes. She flinched when returning my gaze.

"Did you get all three of them?" Callie asked. I nodded, not taking my gaze from Alice.

"Bella, what else did they do to you?" Fawn asked. I turned my head to look at her. She was standing with Matt, his arms wrapped around her waist. She had a true look of concern on her face. Unlike all the other looks like that I saw, hers was the only one i truly, and completely believed.

I stood up slowly to reveal the rest of the damage done to me. Their eyes moved the the missing piece of my face to the part of my neck that was still there. Then, it went to my savaged shoulder, and my missing arm. Last was the chunk gone from my thigh. Several gasps, and 'oh my gods' filled the air. Whatever they had been expecting, that clearly wasn't it.

It was becoming hard to stand on my own feet. My whole body burned with the venom from my wounds, and the venom that was healing the wounds. I had no clue where the rest of my body parts were. I just had to wait for them to come back to me. It was becoming too much. I swayed on my feet before falling towards the ground with a slight moan.

Everyone from my old family,except Callie, and Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Fawn came rushing towards me. When they got so close, I hissed lowly at them. They froze, looking at me. I knew they wanted to help me, but they didn't want to upset me. They all gave me shocked, and sad looks. I looked at Fawn, and gave her a small smile. She gave me a small smile back, and turned to Matt. She took his arms from around her, then made her way over to me. Matt looked like he thought I would attack her. She reached me, and looked down on me. Then she sat down right besides me, and took my hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Thank you," She whispered. I gave her enough small smile. "I can't not thank you enough. You saved my life."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just glad your alive."

"Does it hurt?" She asked, looking at my wounds, and flinching.

"Yeah, it does. But at least at least I'm alive. I was sure I wouldn't make it." I said. She looked at me and smiled. It was starting to get late, and she shivered from the cold. "Go, you're cold."

Matt came forward, and helped her up. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her.

"I'll see you back at the house, Bella." He said. I didn't respond. He scooped Fawn up in his arms, and took off running.

"Come on Bella, we need to get you back to the house. You can finish healing there." Darius said.

"No," I replied.

"No?"

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I mean I'm not going back to the house. Not right now." I said.

"But-"Annette started, but I cut her off.

"No. I'm going to finish healing, then I'm going to get what of my stuff I want, and leave." I said.

"But Bella, where will you go?" Darius asked.

"I don't know. But I'm not staying here." My voice was harsh.

"Why?" Annette asked.

"You left. I was your 'family', but you left me here with Fawn. You barely protested to me wanting to stay behind. One feeble little argument. That was it! Then, after your gone, you call all of one times. After that, you never even tried to contact me." I said.

"Isabella, we really did want you to come with us! You're family." Annette said.

"You could have tried harder! And if I really was family, you would have believed what I said. You wouldn't have told me I was making stuff up." I fired back.

"Bella-" Darius started, but I cut him off.

"No, I don't want other it." I said.

"Bella, just listen to me! We love you! Your family to us. We don't want to have to let you go. But, if that's what you really want, then we will."Darius said. Then, he turned to Annette. "Come on, we're going home."

"Goodbye Isabella." Annette said. Then, she and Callie turned to leave. Darius turned to the Cullens.

"You can come stay with us at our house for now. We have plenty of room." Darius said. Carlisle nodded, and they left, leaving me alone.

--------------------------------------------------------E.P.O.V.--------------------------------------------------------------

I blocked out everyone's thoughts as Bella spoke with her family. It pained me to see her in that shape. I could tell she just barely survived. I wanted nothing more than to just go and take her in my arms, to try to make her forget about the pain. But I couldn't do that. She wasn't mine anymore.

I listened as she spoke with her 'family'. She was so harsh with them, like she didn't care for them. I could tell this wasn't the Bella I knew. But, i also knew that the Bella i knew was still there, however deep she was buried.

In the end, Bella's family gave up. They knew how stubborn she could be, and knew they would lose. So, Darius decided to just let her go, but to let her know that they cared about her. Then, it was time to leave. I was one of the first out of the clearing, heading back to the house we had been at before.

---------------------------------------------------B.P.O.V.----------------------------------------------------------------------

Night passed, and my missing body parts came back. It was just before the sun should start rising when I could tell that they were reattached completely. I just had to wait for the venom to finish healing. But, i wasn't going to wait for that to happen before I left. I wasn't staying longer than I had to with the two family's that left me.

I got up, and ran home. I was slower than usual, but still faster than a human. When I got there, I could hear quiet voices. They must have heard me coming because they stopped. I could hear a heart beating, and knew that Fawn was there. I didn't want ot have to deal with them at the moment so I moved to the side of the house where my window was and jumped up. I opened it, and made my way inside.

Once inside, I changed my clothes. I put on my favorite outfit. My black skinny jeans, a skin tight white tank, and my leather jacket. Then I put on my ankle boots, and reapplied my make-up. I grabbed a bag and began packing. I put in several pairs of jeans, my favorite tops with a couple of t-shirts. i added my make-up bag, a hair brush, ties, and some head bands. Then, once I put my black flats, and my white flats in, the bag was full. I grabbed a couple pieces of paper, some envelopes, and a pen and stuck them in the ront pocket along with my camera. I decided that was all I would take, and after straighting my choker, I headed downstairs.

Everyone turned to look at me when I got downstairs. Annette and Darius stood up, and came over while Callie was staring at one of my two only visible wounds. Her eyes kept flicking between the one on my face, and my neck. I walked inot the living room. Annette came towards me, and pulled me inot a hug. I figured since this was the last time I would see them for awhile, i would give it to her.

"Goodbye Annette." I said, then pulled back. I did the same thing for Darius. Callie didn't even get up. Matt stood up, and came over to me.

"I'm sorry. For everything. The past year, i haven't really been myself." He said.

"I know." I said.

"I'll miss you." He said, moving forward, and giving me a hug.

"I'll miss you too." I said. He was the only one so far I said that to, and I meant it. Despite all the fighting, and feelings of hatred, he was the only person there who I ever truly considered family. And I still did. He was my brother.

"Goodbye, lil sis." He said.

"Bye Matt." I said. He pulled away, and smiled at me. I smiled back. Then, Fawn came forward. She was crying. I pulled her into a hug, making sure I was holding her too tight.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." I said.

"I'll miss you too." She said.

'You know you're like a little sister to me." I said. She smiled.

"You're like a sister to me too."

"Bye Fawn." I said. She and Matt were probably the hardest to say goodbye too.

"Bye Bella." She said, stepping back into Matt's arms.

"I guess this is goodbye, to all of you." I said, ignoring the Cullens.

I turned away from my family, and walked over to the table by the door. I picked up my wallet that had the three thousand dollars in it I always had, and my cellphone. I stuck them in my pocket. Then, I looked at my keys, trying to decided if I should take my car, or my motorcycle. I decided on my motorcycle. It's my baby. I hoisted my bag farther up on my shoulder, and went to the garage. I climbed onto my bike, and speed away from there.

Away from the people who used to be my family.

-------------------------------E.P.O.V.(Esme)----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella came down with a packed bag. When we were in the clearing with her, she seemed so cold, and uncaring. That wasn't the Bella I knew. But, when she said goodbye, she seemed different. At first, she was cold, and distant towards Annette, Darius, and Callie. But when it came to Matt and Fawn, she was the Bella I knew. She looked as if she would have been crying if she could. It must have been hard to say goodbye to the people she used to be family with.

When I thought that, I was flooded with guilt. We left her, and didn't even say goodbye. we just up and left. It must have been horrible for her because it was for us. All of us felt truly horrible about except Edward. Even now, he still thinks it was the right thing to do. He has been acting cold and uncaring towards her even though he does love her.

And I'm sure that Bella still loves him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**okay peoples, i probably wont update until monday or tuesday cause my bday is tomorrow (13!) and i have a party this weekend. I might find time to update, but i dont know.**

**please, please,please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Its been six months since I've left the Richards. I went back to my old name Swan, but changed one thing: I no longer go by Bella. It's now Izzy. I still talk to the Richards, I send them letters, and call them once a week. I still talk to Fawn too. It turned out that she and Matt had gotten engaged two months after I left. The wedding is in three months, and I will be going back to be her maid of honor. After they get married, Matt will be changing Fawn. I felt really bad for her. She had to leave everything behind.

For the past six months I've been a nomad, but I also decided that I was going to return home. Not permanently, of course, people would get suspicious, but just to visit for awhile. They don't know that i am coming so it should be a big surprise. I was reported as a runaway, but people still know that I'm alive. I'm sure that if I do see someone I know I can convince them I'm a 28 year old.

Once I got to the tiny town of Forks, I realised noything had changed. All the buildings were the same, and people were still driving old beat-up cars. I smiled to myself as i sped by them on my motorcycle. What they must have ben thinking.

I pulled up to an old motel, and got off my bike. I grabbed my bag and headed inside. After getting my room key, I went into the small room, and started getting ready to go see my family.

I took a shower, then dried my hair. I put on dark skinny jeans, and a red long sleeved top. The sleeves were off the shoulder, and showed the scar on my neck. I knew i would have to hide that even if the humans couldn't really se it. I straightened my hair, and left down, hanging to just above my waist. I lined my eyes with black, and coated my lips in shiny red lip gloss. I poped in a pair of brown contacts, straightened my necklace, and left the bathroom. I grabbed my keys, phone, a couple extra pairs of contacts, and put my boots on. Then I headed outside, and got on my bike.

I knew that because everything else was the same in this tiny town, my dad and Sue would be living in the same house I lived in. Sure enough, when I pulled up to the house, his cruiser, Sue's car, and my old beat up truck were there. I couldn't believe that he still had my truck. I took my helmet off, and set in on the seat of my bike. Realising i hadn't grabbed my jacket, I started acting like i was a little cold. It was early September, after all.

I started up toward s the little house. When I looked up, I saw one of the curtains pulll back, and Sue's face poke out from beind it. I looked down so she couldn't see my face. I knew she wouldn't recgonize me anyways, but still. I walked up to the door, and knocked. A couple seconds later, she opened the door.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"Umm, I here to see Charlie." I said. She gave me a strange look. I listened, but didn't hear another heart beat. I figured he must have been out.

"Sorry, but he's not here right now." Sue said, her voice was taking on a cold tone. Her eyes glanced at the shadows beneath my eyes, and at my pale white skin. She gasped, and slammed the door in my face. I heard her rush over to the phone, and begin to dial. I decided that I should get out of there before the pack showed up.

I drove my bike to the border. I knew that Charlie would be at Billy's. His car was still in the driveway so someone had to have picked him up. I stopped where I knew the border line was, and waited. It had only taken me two minutes to get there, so I knew the the pack would just have been hearing about a vampire in Forks. No doubt, I smelt and heard a wolf running in trees o my left. I knew didn't know i was there because the wind blowing his scent to me. I decided that I shouldn't make him run. I took a couple steps into the trees.

"You don't have to go any farther. I'm right here." I called, my voice slightly louder than a talking voice. A couple seconds later, a large wolf appeard. I thought back to the one other time I had seen the pack, and knew this wasn't one of the wolves from then. But,I had no clue who he was.

"Who are you?" I asked the wolf. It growled and sank into a crouch, giving me no sign of who it was. I decided I would just guess. " Well, I know your not Jake." I said. The wolf froze, giving me a catius look, but listening. " Or Sam. Are you Embry?" The wolf shook it's head. "Quil?" No, again. "Jared? Paul?" No and no. "Seth?" I asked. The wolf froze, then nodded. Then, he growled at me. I took this as to tell him who I was.

"Don't you recgonize your own sister?" I asked. He looked coonfused, then it dawned on him. He turned and took offruning into the trees. I guess he was still phasing then. A moment later, Seth returned. He looked the same as I remembered.

"Bella?" He asked.

"The one and only." I said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my family. And my friends." I said.

"What about your...coven?"

"We went our separate ways." I said, my voice cold.

"Umm, Bella, don't me to be rude, but the hell happened to your face?" He asked.

"That is part of the reason I left." I said. He looked shocked.

"Did your coven do that to you?"

"No. Do you remember that vampire you guys were after? The one who changed me?" I asked.

"Yeah. HSe came back a couple times, but she disappeared about seven months ago. You know she had two others with her now?"

"Had. She had two others with her. I killed them. All three of them." I said.

"All three of them?" He sounded shocked.

"I'm sure the others will want to know. Do you think I'll be aloud on the rez?" I asked.

"I dunno. I'll call Sam and ask." Seth said before pulling out his cellphone. He dialed a number, and held it up to his ear. I reached out, and snatched it out of his hand. Then, I put it on speaker phone just as Sam answered.

"Hello? Seth, what is it?" He asked.

"This isn't Seth." I said. "This is your friendly neighborhood vampire calling."

"What?" Sam asked, sounding mad. "Who the hell is this?"

"I told you this is your friendly neighborhood vampire calling the friendly neighborhood werewolves." I said. Seth looked shocked at what I was doing. But, he didn't try to stop me.

"What!" Sam yelled.I could tell he was fuming, and so could Seth. He snatched the phone out of my hand, and I started laughing.

"Sam! Sam! Calm down!" Seth said into the phone.

"Seth, what the hell is going on, and who was that?" Sam said.

"I told you, I'm the frien-" But Seth covered my mouth with his other hand.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I didn't know she would do that when she took the phone." He said.

"Who is she?" Sam asked.

"Umm... a friend of mine who wants to know if she can come on the rez." Seth said. He took his hand away from my mouth. I wasn't done yet.

"Friend? I'm your sister! And i swear if you cover my mouth again, i will bite you!" I yelled. Seth snatched his hand away.

"Is she your friend, or your sister? And is she _one of them_?" Sam asked. Seth sighed.

"She's kinda my sister, and yes, she is." Seth said.

"Who the hell is it?"

"Umm... Bella."

"Bella?" Sam asked, and he seemed to calm down.

"Actually, it's Izzy now." I said. Seth glared at me.

"Yeah, it's her. She came for a visit. And well, I guess she kinda gave Sue the scare." Seth said.

"She was the vampire who showed up at Charlie and Sue's?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Well, i guess. But, you know the rules, Bella." Sam said.

"Izzy, and yeah. No biting, or feeding from anyone." I said. "Goodbye friendly neighborhood werewolf." I said. Seth clicked his phone shut.

"What the hell was that about Bella?" Seth asked.

"I was just having fun." I said.

" You never acted like that before." Seth pointed out.

"Yeah, well I never had endless amount of time on my hands, and a brother before either." I said, and got on my bike.

A couple minutes later, I was in the familiar town of La Push. Seth had told me to go down to the beach to wait while he got everyone. SO, I went down there, and was sitting on the old driftwood tree. About ten minutes later, I could hear footsteps. Then, I could see about twenty people coming. Soon, they were really close, Charlie in front.

"Hi dad." I said, and he gasped.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know its short and stupid but i wanted to post something.**

**please review! show me some 13 bday reviews please!!! it can be your gift to me!**


	16. Chapter 16

**hey, Sarah, thx a lot for that message. couldn't reply so here it is! thx, that was really nice of you!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Bella? Is that really you Bella?" He asked. Other than the fact that his hair was grayer, and he had more wrinkles, my dad looked pretty much the same as the last time I saw him. And that's saying something seeing as I last saw him eleven years ago.

"Yeah, dad, it's me." He smiled, and came forward to hug me. The wolves tensed, ready to phase, but I rolled my eyes at them. I pulled my dad into a soft hug. I felt him shiver from the cold, but he didn't move to pull away. I could feel his warmth, and hear the blood coursing through his veins, but i ignored that. He was my dad, not a snack.

"You look great Bells." He said as he pulled back, looking me up and down.

"Thanks. " I said, and looked at the people surrounding me.

I knew most of the people. There was Seth, Leah, Sam, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Collin, Bradey, Billy, and Emily. Then there was a girl holding quil's hand, and a girl I remembered as Jacob's sister holding Paul's. Jared also had a girl with him. I noticed that he looked older, as did Sam and Jared. They must have stopped phasing.

"Hey." I said looking at all of them. Some of the girls I didn't know were looking at me, a scared look on their faces. when I saw this, I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Charlie asked.

"Do you guys really not trust me?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? Of course we do, Bella." Sam said.

"Well, it seems that your friends don't." I said, looking at the girls. One of them blushed a little, and looked down. Sam didn't say anything, so I looked around again, smiling to the people I know.

"What were you guys doing before I got here, having a party?" I asked, looking at all of the people.

"No, but word spread." Quil said, and smiled at me. I could see a couple of the human shivering.

"Hey, dad, how about we go somewhere warm, and catch up?" I asked. He smiled.

"That would be nice." he said.

--

We ended going back to my old house. Billy came with us, wanting to know what was going on. Or, that's what he claimed. I think that he didn't trust me. Jacob didn't come. He bolted as soon as people started leaving.

We talked, and caught up. I explained to them what happened, and told them about my family. well, my old family. After awhile, I insisted I make them dinner. After convincing them I could still cook, I made my them an old family recipe. while they were eating, and talking, my phone rang.

"Excuse me."I said, and went into the living room. I flipped my phone open without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella! You hav-" But I cut Alice off.

"How did you get this number?" I asked coldly. I heard everything get quiet in the next number.

"Matt. Bella, please, just listen! You have t-"

"I don't _have_ to do anything."I said.

"Bella! It's Fawn." Alice said. I stiffened. I knew something bad had happened from her

"What happened." I asked, my voice a whisper.

"She was in an accident. She's in the hospital. Matt can't bite her because of the humans. We don't know how much longer she will last. She's on life support. The family really needs you here." Alice said.

"Thanks ALice." I said before hanging up.

I just stood there. I couldn't believe it. Fawn. Fawn in an accident. She might not make it.

"Bella? I s everything okay?" Charlie asked coming into the room.

"I have to go. I'm really sorry dad." I said.

"It's okay. Go. Just remember to keep in touch." He said, and gave me another hug. Then, I was out of there.

--

It took me a couple hours to run there, but i made it. I got to our house, but no one was home. I followed their scent ot the hospital. when I got there, my whole family plus some of the Cullens were there. Matt was no where to be seen, and neither was Darius, but I knew it was because they were in her room. Also, I didn't see her father.

Annette saw me, and came and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"I don't know what to do." She said. I had already thought about that.

"I do. We just have to convince her dad to take her off life support." I said. everyone looked at me in suprise.

"What?" Callie said.

"Take her off life support. Carlisle can state that she died,"I said, looking at him," then, we bite her. She can change while in the morgue. We just have to get her funeral to happen in three days. Once everyone is gone, dig her up." I said. Everyone looked surprised. Alice's features went distant, and then she gasped.

"It will work." She said. Matt and Darius came back into the room.

"Will we do it today?" Was all Matt said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it was short, but I dont have much time left on the computer.**

**there is only a couple chapters left!!!!!**

**please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**hey alls! got burned today! listening to my immortal!**

**--**

Carlisle managed to talk Fawn's dad into taking her off life support. Carlise unhooked her, and did something to the heart monitor so it flat lined. Claiming she had died, they took her heart off of the heart monitor. Just a minute after doing so, her heart sped up then died. The life support was all that was keeping her alive. Her father had already left the room so he could collect his thoughts. He was her only family, her mother have just recently died. Matt, Carlisle, and I were now the only ones in the room. Matt was the one who would bite her. He had to do it now.

He bent down over her and bite her neck after a short pause. He didn't pull away though. He kept drinking. I pulled him off. He looked at me and smiled. He moved down to her wrist. I went to her other wrist, and bent over it like Matt was.

"What are you doing?" He asked, having seen me.

"Helping." I said. Then, we both bit down. Then, we did the same to her ankles. Carlisle was at her chest, pumping her heart fast, forcing her blood to move through her body, and spread the venom. Alice said it would work, but the future changes...

After about two minutes of pumping, her heart faltered and started. It was beating on it's own, spreading the venom.

"I love you. Just hold on." Matt whispered into her ear. Jasper was working on lessening the pain, but he couldn't take it away. Only dull it. But, she wasn't screaming.

"Three days Matt. Then, she's forever more part of your family." I said.

"_Our _family. Even if you did leave us, Izzy, you are still considered part of this family." Matt said.

"Whatever. Three days before she is like us." I said.

"I can't believe I damned her soul like this." Matt said.

"You sound just like my son." Carlisle said. "Edward. He believes that vampires don-" but he was cut off by a gasp coming from the hall outside the room.

-F.P.O.V-

I couldn't see anything. Or move. I felt so weak, and just wanted to let myself get lost in the blackness. But I couldn't do that. For some reason my body wouldn't let go. Like I was being forced to hang on by something I couldn't control. My body was so weak...

I could sometimes hear words. My dad praying for me to wake up. Him crying. The doctor, or I assumed it was him, saying words I couldn't make out. Matt, begging for me to wake up. Telling me to wake up. The rest of his family wanting me to awake. Even the Cullens, who I barely knew, were begging for me to wake up.

But never once did I hear Bella. Did they even tell her what happened? Did she care? Being so sure I was never going to wake up, I was sure that I would never know. My brain closed down, bringing me to this strange sleep.

--

When my brain pulled me out of that strange sleep later. Strange enough, I felt weaker, and found myself slipping away. I could hear this annoying sound before I felt myself slip into the dark, finally feeling free.

--

I was brought back by a horrible fire burning in my neck. Then in my wrists, and ankles. I just wanted it to go away, and to fall back into the slumber I was in before. My heart was being forced to beat. Then, it faltered before beating on it's own.

"I love you." I heard someone whisper in my ear. " Just hold on." Matt. It was Matt.

The pain lessened. It wasn't gone, and was still the worst pain I had ever felt, but it wasn't as bad.

" Three days Matt. Then, she's forever more part of your family." I heard someone say. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place a name to it.

The pain got worse. I fought to scream out. I knew Matt was here, and I didn't want him to know I was in pain. But soon, I couldn't even draw his face into my mind. The fire was getting worse. It was all I could think about.

But I still didn't scream out.

-B.P.O.V.-

It was Jim. Fawn's father. He had heard us, and probably seen us too! We had been so focused on Fawn that we hadn't been listening for humans.

"Jim..." I said, my voice low. I took a slow step towards us. He backed away. I moved, too fast for him. I pushed him into the room, and shut the door.

"Izzy!" Matt said.

"He already knows. He heard us." I snapped.

"Jim..."Carlisle started.

"Stay away from me! What did you do to my baby girl?" He said, or more like shouted.

"You guys go and tell the others what happened. I'll explain everything to him, okay?" I said. They left the room, and I turned to Jim who had a look of pure horror on his face.

-A.P.O.V.-

Darius was holding my hand. I knew Alice said she would be okay, but i was just worried about my daughter.

Two pairs of footsteps could be heard coming towards us. Everyone looked up as Matt and Carlisle entered the room. Isabella was not with them.

"We have a slight problem." Carlisle said, his voice too low for any of the humans to hear. None of us said anything, fearing the worst. Fawn. Finally, Matt spoke up.

"Jim was listening. We were not paying attention, and were not watching our words. He knows." I gasped.

"He knows?" I asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Bella is talking to him now. Explaining. She will let us know when she is done." Carlisle said.

"What about Fawn?" Callie asked.

"We had problems at first with her. But her heart started again. The venom is spreading as we speak."

Good. My daughter will be with us in just a couple days.

-E.P.O.V.-

I listened as my father, and Matt spoke. I could hear Bella explaining to Jim everything. I tuned them out, and focused on the thoughts of my family, and the Richards.

The Richards were all concerned about Fawn, their thoughts only on her. My family's thought showed concern for Fawn, but we knew she would make it. Our thoughts were more focused on Bella.

Rosalie was thinking about how she looked. That Bella's beauty would rival hers if she hadn't been scared so badly. That she may still be more beautiful than her, and how much more intimidating she looked with the scars, and her emotionless face.

Emmett was wondering if she would go of on her own after this. would she stay with the Richards, with us? Or would she leave? He just wanted his little sister back.

Jasper was feeling for her emotions. There wasn't anything there. He couldn't feel anything from her. He could feel that she was there but that was it. There was no emotions from her. There was fear and even understanding from Jim but that was all he was he could feel from that room.

Alice was searching the future, looking for Bella. She would catch bits of things, but nothing certain. All that was certain that she could see from Bella was that she would be at the wedding. That was it. Apparently she hadn't decided anything else yet.

Carlisle was thinking about what happened back n the room. How Fawn's heart barely started, and how Jim had been listening. He was moire focused on telling everyone what happened.

Esme's thought were racing all over the place. Her thoughts weren't usually like this. There was concern for Fawn, Matt, the Richards, Bella, and for some reason, me. i searched her thoughts for a reason for that one, but I couldn't find any. Esme turned and caught my look. She looked away, and her thoughts shifted to the house.

As for my own thoughts, when I wasn't paying attention to other peoples thoughts, I was thinking about Bella. I still loved her, but I didn't want her to know that. I had destroyed her life when I met her. When I left, it killed me. But it was best for her. I wasn't going to ruin her life now by coming back into it.

But, she wasn't human. I wouldn't have to be so careful around her anymore. She could protect herself. Bella had proven that. She was one of us because I wasn't there to protect her. Could I let her back into my life? I knew that if she asked me about it, I wouldn't be able to tell her I didn't love her. I still did, and I couldn't lie to her again. I thought the correct question was would she left me back into her life.

Did Bella still love me? She hadn't even spared me a glance. She barely even talks to my family. I understood that. They left without a goodbye, I had left saying I didn't love her. She was mad at us. And the fact that she had just watched and helped someone else go through it probably didn't help.

We all sat there in silence for twenty more minutes. We had to wait for Bella to come out before we could do anything. I decided that I was going to go hunting when I heard that they were almost done talking. I stood up, and everyone looked at me.

"Hunting."I said, too quiet for all the humans to hear, and left the room.

I really just needed to get away.

**--**

**I wasn't in the best of moods when typing this. I almost made Fawn die in it because I was in such a bad mood. But I know you guys probably wouldn't have liked that.**

**Please, review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**yes, i know i dont have the best grammar. but I'm only in seventh grade! gosh...**

-B.P.O.V.-

I explained everything to Jim. At first, he looked scared, but after a couple minutes, he calmed down. When I finished telling him about us, he asked some questions. I had gone to leave the room, but heard he wasn't following. I turned around.

"Bella, what's going to happen to her?" Jim asked.

"She's going to be one of us. That's what you caught Matt and I doing, spreading our venom into her."I said, confused. Hadn't I told him this already?

"I know that. I meant... after? What's going to happen once the transformation is over?" He asked.

" Well, you're going to have to fake a funeral. You can't tell anyone about this. Then, the family is going to have to move. Fawn will go with them. After a couple years when she has controlled her thirst, you can see her again. You can still talk to her, but you'll have to wait awhile before you can see her again." I explained. He nodded, and followed me out of the room.

When we got bvack to the waiting room, everyone was there except for Edward. The Richards began talking to Jim, but the Cullens didn't move. They stayed where they were, but their eyes were on me. I noticed that Edward wasn't there.

"He went hunting." Alice said. I nodded. Jasper was giving me this strange look. It really didn't bother me though. I had other things on my mind.

"Isn't it great? Fawn will be a part of our family sooner than we planned. And, Jim doesn't have to be left behind." Annette said. I smiled, and nodded.

"Izzy," Jasper said quietly from behind me. Alice must have told him what I went by now. I turned, and looked at him.

"You're not happy."He said. Only his family was listening, the Richards didn't even seem to notice. I looked at him, waiting to see if he would go on.

"Earlier, I felt nothing from you. Just a couple minutes ago, I felt nothing. But now, there is the slightest bit of sadness coming from you." He stated. I didn't know why he told me that.

"That is because earlier, I had nothing to be feeling. I saw no reason to be loved, or happy, or sad, or any of that. I do not feel emotions a lot anymore."I said. "Only the strongest emotions I feel. And that is not often. I have to feel very strongly about it."

"And yet, the sadness I feel is barely there." Jasper said.

"That is because before I was this cold, bitter harpy, I would have felt strongly about what is making me sad. But now, I don't feel so sad about it, even though I would have before."

"Well then, when was before?" All of the in the room were listening. Jasper had been looking at me, awaiting my answer.

"Before was when I still had a family. when I didn't have to try to get someone to listen, they just would. When I had a home. Before is when someone actually cared about me." I said, then turned to walk out of the room. I stopped at the door, but did not turn around.

"Give Fawn my love." I said, then left.

--E.P.O.V--

I had gone into the woods. I didn't go too far. I still needed to be able to hear my families thoughts if anything happened. I just needed to get away from all the pitying glances, and Bella's not even appearing to care.

I heard the whole conversation between Bella and Jasper. Although he didn't show it, his thoughts told me he was worried about Bella. This isn't the Bella him, and all of us knew. She was colder, and not as caring as the one we knew. He was wondering why she was this way.

Then, she pretty much told him. Nobody cared. They didn't listen to her, and didn't care for what she said. Her family didn't care enough for her anymore. And they didn't even try to hide it.

When I heard them all think _she's leaving,_ I moved to the edge of the woods. When I heard her coming out, I got closer. Then, just as she was coming out of the hospital, no emotion showed on her face, I ran out of the woods. She heard me, and froze. I stopped when I pretended to just have notice her. She just stood there, looking at me.

"You're leaving." I said. It wasn't a question. She nodded, and continued towards her bike. I stood there, conflicted on what to do. Should I just stay there, and continue to pretend I don't care for her?

Or should I chase after the girl I love, and tell her the truth?

--Esme .P.O.V--

Bella walked out of the room after her talk with Jasper. What she said wasn't true. Her _family_may not care about her, but we do. I do. If she were to forgive us, we would gladely take her into our family. I still consider her family, and I'm sure the others feel the same way.

"Are you just going to let her leave?" Rosalie said. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Annette asked.

"Bella! She just told us that nobody cared for her, and left." Rosalie was getting angry. I didn't know she felt this strong towards Bella. Annette looked around and then looked to Darius.

"We've been so worried about Fawn. I'm sure Bella understands. You probably just didn't get what she was saying."Annette said.

"No," I said. "She left."

--A.P.O.V.--

"No," Esme said. "She left."

I couldn't believe that we didn't notice. And yet, I wasn't really bothered that Bella left. I was sure she would come back. The only thing that really bothered me was that she didn't say goodbye.

I saw one of the Cullens, Jasper I believe, lean towards the girl next to him, and he said something to her. Then she passed it on. Once they all had been told, in a voice too quiet for us to hear, they all looked quite annoyed. I assumed it was because of me.

I decided to do something I hadn't done in awhile. I had too know if Bella was still connected to us. I closed my eyes, focusing on the bonds. when I opened my eyes and looked at people, I could see who they were connected to. All of the Cullens had a connection to each other, and to Bella. When I found Bella, out in the parking lot, I was surprised. She had no connection to anyone, except Fawn. And that connection wasn't the strongest. I focused harder, telling myself she had to have a bond with someone...

And I found it. It was the smallest connection I could probably see. She had seven other connections. One for each of the Cullens. They were just barely there. One wrong move on their account, and they would have dissapeared. The coonections the Cullens had felt towards her was a lot stronger than the ones she felt towards them.

But, there was no connection what so ever to us.

--

**I know, it was short. But, I can't really do anything more yet. I need you guys to go check out my poll, and vote. I cant continue until you have voted! If you really dont want to vote, just send e a review telling me if you would rather have a happy, or tragic ending.**

**please, vote and review! **


	19. Chapter 19

_before:_"You're leaving." I said. It wasn't a question. She nodded, and continued towards her bike. I stood there, conflicted on what to do. Should I just stay there, and continue to pretend I don't care for her?

Or should I chase after the girl I love, and tell her the truth?

E.P.O.V.

I loved her. And I didn't want her to leave. But, would she take me back? Could I put myself out there, and take the risk? Could I handle it if I lost her again?

I knew the answer to the last two questions. Yes, I could take the chance. No, I couldn't handle it if I lost her again. But, the answer to if she would take me back was still unknown.

She had been watching me while I thought all this over. Her face showed no emotion, so I had no clue what she was thinking. She had been like that for awhile. Uncaring, unemotional. It was strange. This isn't the Bella I know. But, I still love this girl with every piece of my dead heart.

"Why?" I asked as she turned to leave. She stopped, her back facing me.

"Why what?" She said, her tone dead. I knew she knew what I was talking about.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked.

"Because." She said, and didn't explain. But I knew why. I heard the conversation. I had just wanted to hear her explain it. She started towards her motorcycle again.

"Wait." I said. She stopped, and still didn't turn around. She huffed a breath. She was getting annoyed. Well, at least she was showing emotion.

"What Edward?" She snapped. She must have really wanted to get away.

"They do care for you."I said.

"No, they don't. Anyone can see it! They don't give a damn about me! " Bella's voice rose at the end.

"Not your family, Bella."

"It's Izzy." She whispered. I ignored her.

"My family. Your _old _family. We care for you. I care for you."

"No, you don't. If you cared you wouldn't have left." Bella whispered. Her voice broke at the end.

"Bella, we left for the same reason your family left."

"No." She began shaking from tearless sobs.

"Bella-"I began, but she cut me off.

"No," she was louder this time. "If you cared you wouldn't have been treating me that way."

"Bella, I was only acting that way so you would stay away from me. I still lo-"

"No."She said loudly. Then, without looking back, she ran at human pace to her motorcycle, and got on. Then, she tore out of the parking lot.

I took a risk, and I lost. The answer was no, she wouldn't take me back.

B.P.O.V.

I jumped on my bike, and left. I tore out of the parking lot, just wanting to get away.

I didn't want to believe what he was saying. If we were really meant to be, wouldn't he have come back looking for me before now?

But, the Richards left too. They left to protect Fawn. And they told me that they would stay away. That they wouldn't come back. Is this what the Cullens did? Did they leave to protect me? I had given it thought when the Richards were gone, but I pushed it aside, out of my thoughts. It all made sense, though.

Once I had realised my mistake, I had gone too far. I left him there in that parking lot. He wasn't going to want me back after the way I treated him. I had been a total bitch to him. And not just in the parking lot. I never spoke to him, or looked at him. I was so cold towards his family, and treated them like they would invisible. There was no way he would want me now.

I pulled my bike into the trees that were everywhere in this small town. It reminded me of Forks so much. There was green everywhere. But it still wasn't home to me.

After riding through the trees for a couple minutes, and getting myself covered in mud in the process, I parked my bike. I put the kickstand down, and ran. I didn't like the idea of leaving my bike in the middle of the woods, but i couldn't handle driving it now. The sobs were starting to come.

I crumpled to the ground as the dry-sobs overtook me, but I never met the ground...

J.P.O.V.

We all listened to the conversation going on outside. The Richards weren't, but we were. We cared about Bella. and, they were very annoyed that Bella felt no connection to them.

For the first time in a long time, I felt something stronger than a mere shadow of emotion from Bella. I felt actually emotion from her. And a lot of it. She was filled with pain. I had guessed that she was reliving us leaving her as she spoke to Edward. The pain just kept growing, but disbelief also joined it. She didn't believe him.

Then, we heard her climb on her bike, and tear out of there. I knew that all of us were shouting at him in our minds to go after her.

While we waited to see if her would chase after her, Alice gave my hand a soft squeeze, giving me hope...

E.P.O.V.

Bella tore out of there on her bike. I stood there, watching her go. Suddenly, my mind was filled with my family all shouting at me to go after her.

"Thanks,"I whispered. And just before I took off, I heard one more thought from my family in my head from Esme.

_Bring my daughter home to me._

"I promise too." Then, I left.

I had to run at human pace through the parking lot just in case anyone was watching. Once I got out of it, and to the cover of trees, I took off running. After running for about a minute, I could hear her bike. But the strange thing was that it wasn't coming from the road, but the trees. Suddenly, it came to a stop. I followed the sound, and found her bike alone. I could hear her, and she was dry sobbing. I found her just in time to catch her before she hit the forest floor sobbing.

I sat down on my knees on the ground, Bella in my arms sobbing. She didn't fight against my hold, but clutched my shirt in her fists while she sobbed into my chest. I rubbed one of my hands against her back, the other holding her head to me. I leaned my head down on hers. Then, I just held her there, on the forest floor.

After a couple minutes, her sobs , I was just holding her in my arms. She turned her head so that her cheek was against my chest. I didn't say anything, and neither did she. But, we didn't need to. We both understood perfectly fine.

--

**okay, as you could probably tell, the happy ending won. 10 people chose it. 2 people chose tragic, me include in the two. So, I went ahead with the happy ending. But, if you guys want, once I'm done with the happy ending,I can post what would have happened the other way. There is only a couple chapters left.**

**please review !**


	20. Chapter 20

B.P.O.V.

Edward held why I just sobbed into his shirt. If I could cry tears, his shirt would have been soaked. After I was finished, we just sat there. I turned my face so my cheek was against his chest, and looked up. He had his head on top of mine, and didn't seem to notice. I loosened my grip on his shirt, and in response he pulled me a little closer.

We just sat like that for awhile, never saying anything. I knew we couldn't stay like that forever, even if we really wanted to. When it started getting dark, I knew it was time to go. I pulled back from his arms, and he looked down at me. I stood up, and he followed,not saying a word. He gave me a strange look, I wasn't sure what it was, and I reached out and grabbed his hand. He gave me the crooked smile I love, and I smiled back.

We ran, hand in hand, back to my bike. I got on, and looked back when he didn't join me.

"Aren't you coming?" I said, the first to say anything.

"I'd rather run." He said with a smile. I shrugged.

"Have it your way then."I said, then tore out of the woods on my bike.

I knew he would beat me back, but I still pushed my bike to go as fast as it could. I flew through traffic, weaving in and out of cars. When I reached the hospital parking lot, parked, and got to the front doors, Edward was already there. I walked up to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled, and put his arms around my waist. I wanted so badly to just lean up and kiss him. I was about ready to when he spoke, not seeming to realise what I was going to do.

"What took you so long?" He whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Come on. Your family is probably waiting."I said, and we walked into the hospital, hand in hand.

J.P.O.V.

We were all waiting for Edward to come back, and for Bella to hopefully be with him. The Richards had headed home with Jim after making some arrangements for Fawn. Matt wanted to stay with her, but he couldn't. They almost had to drag him stayed here, and nobody even came near us, or bothered us. We waited for a couple of hours, and their was no sign of either one. Finally, when it started to get dark, Edward came into the parking lot, alone. we all went to the window to watch him.

I reached out, and felt his emotions. Happiness. And love. I smiled. He had caught up with Be lla, and she took him back. I looked over, and alice was smiling too. She knew, but it appeared that no one else did.

The sound of a motorcycle coming into the parking lot could be heard. Bella parked her bike, and walked over to Edward, wrapping her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist in response. The room around me was suddenly filled with happiness from my family, even Rosalie. I focused on Bella and Edward's emotions. I must have missed something because Bella was annoyed very quickly and not for very long.

"What took you so long?" Edward whispered into her ear.

"Come on. Your family is probably waiting." She said, and they walked in, hand in hand.

When they came into the room, Esme immediately pulled Bella into a hug. Bella hugged her back, and Esme was filled with happiness. Bella and Edward were passed around, getting hugged by everyone. Once we were done, all of us headed out into the parking lot. After deciding who was going with who, we all headed off towards home.

B.P.O.V.

we all drove back to the house the Cullens had gotten seeing as they were staying here now. I wasn't sure about how I was going to tell them what I needed to say. I turned my attention back to following them, and Edward, who was on the back of my bike.

Finally, we pulled up to the big house that was the Cullens new home. I knew this was the time to tell Edward. Everyone else had already gone inside, to give us some privacy I think. Edward climbed off the bike, and I did to. He grabbed my hand, and went to walk up to the house. He stopped when I didn't move.

"Well thats gonna take some getting use to." He said, more to himself than to me.

"Edward, i need to talk to you."I said.

"Okay..." I took a deep breathe.

"I'm not staying here with you guys. I'm leaving."I said. He looked shocked.

F.P.O.V.

The fire raged on, and the slight soothing feeling I had felt earlier was gone. Now, the pain was worse than ever. I had no clue how long i had been burning, or how much longer it would go on. All I wanted was for it to end, for the burning to go away. To be with Matt again.

I wanted to call out, to beg for someone to kill me, but I didn't. I knew it would kill Matt that I was going through this kind of pain. I had to hold on for him. I had to hold on for when this was over, I would be like him, an equal.

I would be a vampire.

A.P.O.V

We drove back home after getting some things done. I still couldn't believe that Bella felt no connection to us, the family that took her in , but she felt a connection to the family that left her. I guess she truly was at her happiest with them. They just had to find her now.

Matt was trying to get away, and to get back to Fawn. We all had to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't get away. He wanted to be there when she woke up, and we promised him that he would be. He just had to wait. There's only two days left now...

--

**ummm, this is gonna be my last update for awhile. school just got out yesterday, and im gonna be really busy this summer. im not gonna be home 2morrow, or monday. tuesday im getting my hair cut, and packing, Wednesday im leaving, and idk when ill be back. **

**ill update as soon as i get back though! **

**please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

B.P.O.V.

"I'm not staying here with you guys. I'm leaving."I said. He looked shocked.

"What? Why? We just got you back." He said.

"It's the Richards. I can't stand to be near them anymore. I know they took me in, and were my family at one point, but they're not anymore. Things changed when they chose to leave. We weren't family after that. I felt no connection to them, except Matt, and that faded. I just have to get away from them."

"Okay. We'll wait a couple days, and when Fawn's awake, we can go." He said. I shook my head.

"Edward, I'm leaving today. I can't wait until Fawn wakes up. If I wait that long, it'll only be harder to leave. She could talk me into staying."I said.

"I understand. But one thing." Edward said.

"And what's that?"

"I'm coming with you." He stated. I smiled at him.

"Edward, as much as I would love that, I don't think you can." I said.

"Why?"

"I'm going back to Forks."I stated.

"Don't they think you're dead?" Edward asked.

"No. I was reported as a runaway case thanks to my friend, Jacob. He told them I had been talking about it, but he never thought I would actually do it. They believed him despite me not taking my truck, money or anything." I said.

"And why would Jacob tell them you were a runaway? Wouldn't he be thinking you were dead too?"

"He's part of the werewolf pack. He's actually the one who scared Victoria off, and saved me." I said.

"And why exactly are you going back to Forks?" he asked.

"Well, I was there before Alice called, and I kinda left my stuff at the motel I was staying in. When I got her call, I just kinda got up and left." I said. He nodded.

"I'm still coming with you." He said. I sighed.

"Fine. But we're leaving soon." I said.

"Come on, we have to tell them." Edward said, taking my hand, again.

'It's not like they weren't listening to us."I mumbled. He laughed, and we started up towards the house.

Sure enough, when we got inside, everyone was waiting for us. They had been listening to us.

"We'll miss you." Esme said, giving me another hug.

"We're gonna go up to Alaska. When you guys leave, you can come on up." Carlisle said. I assumed Edward knew where it was through his thoughts.

Everyone said their goodbyes to us. I had to convince Alice not to come with us because Charlie probably won't like one Cullen showing up, and two might send him over the edge. She had no way to check since he was so tied up with the pack, and she couldn't see him. I told her we would tell Charlie hi for her, and let him know she really wanted to come.

Before we left, Esme asked if there was anything I wanted from the Richards house. I told her all that I would really like from there is my car. Well, they decided they were gonna ship my Miata up there. I thanked them, and then Edward and I left. I took my bike, he took his car.

--

We raced to Forks. I beat him by two minutes simply because he had to deal with other cars while I could weave around them. I didn't even go full speed.

We shared the room I rented at the motel two days ago, seeing as I never returned the key, and i still had another couple days there. Once we got there, and he left what stuff he got while I was talking to Esme in there. Then, I got on my bike, and headed to Charlie's house while Edward went to hunt.

I got to Charlie's house, and parked in the driveway. He must have heard the bike because the door opened when I was walking up to the porch. Charlie's face lit up when he saw me.

"Bells!" He said, pulling me into a hug. I saw Sue standing a little back, and smile to her. She smiled back.

"Hi dad."I said. He pulled back, and led me into the house.

"What brings you back here, again?"He asked.

"Well, I kinda left my stuff here when I just up and left."I said. "And, I figured I would spend some more time with my dad."

"Is everything okay?" Sue asked as we sat down in the living room.

"Kinda." I said.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"Well, it was Alice that called. She told me that Fawn had been in a car crash." I said.

"Is she okay?" Charlie asked. I had told him about everyone, and everything, even the Cullens coming back.

"Kinda. In some eyes, no. In others, yes." I said. Charlie looked confused, but I could see that Sue understood.

"Who bit her?" She asked. My dad got it then.

"Matt and I." I said.

"You know what this means, right?"

"Yeah. So, are you going to tell the pack?" I asked her.

"No. I won't tell them." Sue said, and smiled at me. "I think you did the right thing. She wanted to be part of their family."

"Thank you." I said.

"So, anything else happen?" Charlie asked. I figured this would be the best time to tell him.

"Ummm...yeah." I said/ Charlie gave me a look urging me to go on.

"Well, the Cullens were helping us with Fawn. And Jim knows, he heard us. But umm, after I finished talking to him, I was going to leave. I was going out to my bike when Edward came up to me. We got into this argument, and I took off on my bike. But, I realised that they left me for the same reason the Richards left Fawn. To protect me.

"By then it was too late. I had run away from him, even though I still loved him. I went into the woods, and got off my bike. I started running, and was about to collapse to the ground sobbing when two arms caught me. It was him." I said, and looked up. Sue was smiling, but Charlie's face was unreadable.

"So, you're back together?" I nodded. "I'm glad for you kid." I was surprised by that. I didn't know what I expected, but that wasn't it.

"Thanks dad." I said.

"Are you guys like, mates?" He asked. I hadn't even thought of that.

"I guess so. I never even thought of that." I said. My phone rang just then.

"Hello?" I asked once I had answered.

"Bella, would you mind coming and telling your friends that I'm here with you, and that my family did not move back?" Came Edward's voice.

"What?" I asked.

"The pack found me hunting. They caught my scent and came to find me. They don't believe that I'm here with you."

"Oh, sorry! I'll be there in just a couple minutes."I said, then hung up. Sue and Charlie were giving me strange looks.

"Well, Edward wouldn't let me come alone. So he came with me, and was hunting when the pack caught his scent. They won't believe that he came here with me. I need to go sort it out."I said. Charlie nodded.

"Oh, and Alice says hi, and she really wanted to come." Charlie chuckled at that.

"You better go before the pack gets bored." Sue said.

I got up, and went to sort out this mess with the wolves.

**--**

**yay! i got another chapter in! i wont be able to get another one up before i leave though! i just found out ill be gona until next sunday, and i feel really bad for being gone so long! i promise to update as soon as i get back!**

**please, review!**


	22. Chapter 22

I ran into the woods, and searched until I caught Edward's scent. I followed it for a couple minutes until I found him, and three wolves. I didn't recognize two of them, but I knew the other one was Quil. I walked up to Edward's side.

"He's with me. And we're the only ones here. We won't be staying long, only a couple days."I said, looking at Quil. He gave a nod, and turned and left. The other two wolves looked at us a moment longer before leaving.

"They really trust you." Edward said.

"I would hope so. Quil was one of Jacob's best friends, and would hang out with us sometimes." I said. "I'm close with the pack. They should trust me."

We headed back to Charlie's then. When we got there, I turned to Edward.

"I already told him about us. He said he's happy for me." Edward smiled, glad that Charlie was finally accepting him. We walked up to the house, and went in without even knocking.

"Hey dad." I said when I entered.

"Hey Bells. Leah called right after you left, and wanted to talk to Sue about something. " My dad said, coming out of the living room, ans saw Edward holding my hand. He froze for a minute before smiling. I looked up at Edward's face. It was focused on Charlie, but then he smiled.

"What?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Hello Edward." Charlie said, coming forward, and stuck his hand out. Edward grasped it.

"Chief Swan." He said with a smile. I smiled too. This was how Edward had always greeted my father.

"Well, come in, sit down. It's been awhile." He said. We followed him into the living room, and sat down on the couch.

"So, Edward, how have things been?" Charlie asked, finally being nice to my boyfriend after knowing him just over twelve years.

M.P.O.V.

I knew Bella, and she knew me just as well. And I knew that she wouldn't want to stick around here because we're here. Bella would want to get away. And she would leave, even if nobody went with her. But, I knew the Cullens weren't stupid enough to let her go again.

At one point, a little after she joined the family, I had hoped that Bella and I would be something more than friends. But that feeling went away quickly. She reminded me of the older of the two sisters I lost, the one that was just a year younger than me. They were both sweet, and loving, but independent, and strong willed. They both put others before themselves. I never told Bella that. And, not only for my sister, but the rest of the family I lost, it killed me to see her go. She was my sister now. Despite how much Callie tried, she couldn't take Bella's place.

Bella and I used to be so close. But when I met Fawn, things changed. I thought Bella hated Fawn because she was human, and would come between us. But I was wrong. Bella wasn't worried about her and I, but Fawn and I. She knew it would kill us both if we got together, and then lost each other. She had gone through that pain herself. She was only trying to protect us, and I pushed her away, destroying our bond. I don't know if the damage I did could be repaired, but I was still going to try to fix it.

I had been listening in the hospital. They thought I was only concerned about Fawn, but that's not true. I was worried for Bella when she was talking to Jasper, and then she just took off. I really hope that Edward found her, and let her know that he cared. Annette told us that Bella had no connection to _anyone _in our family anymore, only Fawn, and the Cullens. Probably her friends in Forks too, but she didn't look that far. It hurt that I had destroyed our relationship to that point, but I hoped it could be repaired. we left before Edward came back, with, or without Bella. I knew, though, that if he did find her, she would go back to him, she loved him, even if she didn't know it.

I wrote her a letter. If she was at the Cullens, I would give it to her. If not, I would give it to one of the Cullens, and ask them to give it to her. I just had to hope she would get it, and read it.

I got up once I had finished the letter. I knew I couldn't just walk out of the house. They were keeping an eye on me. I knew for a fact that Callie was outside my door. I walked over to my window and loked out. Nobody was outside. Not even bothering to check if somebody heard me, I jumped from my window. As soon as I hit the ground, I took off running towards the Cullen's house.

When I got there, I saw that they were packing. They were moving. So they were going with Bella. I walked up to the door, and knocked. A second later, Alice answered.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice cold.

"Is Bella here, or did she leave already?" I asked.

"How did you know she left?"

"I know her better than you think." I stated, and she glared at me.

"Well, she's not here as you know." Alice said.

"Can you please give this to her then?" I asked, handing her the envolope. She looked a little confused, then shut the door in my face. I sighed, and ran back home.

I didn't bother to sneak back in. I just walked in through the front door. Callie, Annette and Darius were all in there.

"Where were you?" Callie asked.

"At the Cullen's house. They're moving." I stated. Darius looked a little sad. Him and Carlisle got along well. Callie didn't seem to care. Annette looked annoyed. She was made at the Cullens for 'stealing' Bella away from us. Even though she's really nice, once you get on her bad side, you stay there.

"And why were you at the Culens house?" Annette asked.

"To see Bella." I said. Then, just wanting to get away from her, I went upstairs, and back to my room before she could reply.

A.P.O.V.

I was surprised when Matt showed up. I figured that he wouldn't care about us leaving, or about Bella. He sure didn't act like it. I knew that he and Bella were close, but were they really that close to where he knew what she was going to do? If I couldn't see the future, I wouldn't have known half the things Bella was going to do when she was human. They were closer than Bella and I had ever been.

And what was with the letter? I wanted to know what was in it, but it wasn't any of my buisness. I sighed, and stuck it in my bag. I would give it to Bella when she and Edward got to the house in Alaska.

I went back to packing our stuff then.

**--**

**I have really got to stop making promises that I wont keep. I keep saying i won't update again until I get back, then I go ahead, and type up another chapter.**

**hope you liked it! **

**please review!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

Edward and i had been in Forks four days now. I was out getting some food for Charlie so I could cook him a proper dinner, and so there would some food left for Sue to use. She was a really good cook from what Charlie says, almost as good as me. I laughed at that.

Before I left, as I always did now, I put on my make-up to make me look more human. I put cover up that matched my skin pretty well below my eyes, and blush on my cheeks. I also wore brown contacts. They didn't make my eyes the color they used to be, but it was close. I checked my outfit, a tight red sweater that went just below my butt, black leggings,my ankle boots, and my choker. My hair was down, and wavy. I deemed myself okay, and left.

I went through the store, and got what I needed. I checked out, and had just finished putting my stuff into Edward's volvo, yes he _still_ has it, when I heard someone behind me.

"Bella? Is that really you?" I turned around to see Mike standing there, looking at me. I smiled at him.

"Hey Mike." I said. He actually didn't look too different despite me not having seen him in about ten years. His hair was a little longer, his face lost of the boyish look. He was also a little taller, and had more muscle. He was actually good looking for a human. I was surprised.

"You look great."

"Thanks. So do you. I'm surprised to see that you don't look so different as from I remember you." I said.

"Thanks. Bella, what hapened to you? We were sure you were dead." Mike said, concern in his voice.

"I ran away. There was just too many memories here. I made it to California, and stayed with this really nice family there. I didn't go to collage because people were still looking for me, and I didn't want to come back here, even if I did miss everyone. I came back to visit Charlie, and Jacob. In a couple days, I'll be moving up to Alaska with my boyfriend. He wanted to go up there to be closer to his parents."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you're okay." He said.

"So, how have you been? How is everybody?" I asked, wondering what happened to my friends.

"Oh. well, Jess and I got married a couple years ago. We have a daughter now." He said.

"That's great!"

"You know, Jess might not have been so nice to in high school, but she really liked you. She was freaking when you ran away. I missed you too. We missed you so much, actually," Mike looked a little embarrassed at this point, "that we named our daughter after you." He said.

"That really means a lot to me Mike." I said, touched that they would do such a thing. "How's Ang, and Ben?" I asked.

"They actually got engaged just before school let out. Everyone was kinda surprised since they were so quiet, nobody expected them to get married just out of high school. They're doing well. They have three kids, and another one on the way."

"I'm happy for them." I said. "Could you give me their address, I would love to see them before we leave." Mike smiled, and gave me their address.

"So, tell me more about this boyfriend of yours." He said with a smile.

"Well, we hooked up in California. And actually, you know him." I said.

"I do? who is it?" He seemed surprised that I knew the guy.

"Umm..."I said, acting like I wasn't sure if I should tell him.

"Who is it Bella?" He asked.

"Guess."

"Can I have a hint?" He said. I laughed.

"Well, he and his family moved to California at the beginning of senior year." I said. " His dad had gotten a job offer there." Mike thought a moment before it dawned on him.

"No way! Edward?" He said. I nodded, and laughed at the look on his face.

"How if he?" Mike said.

"He's doing really well. He was so surprised to see me because his family had heard about me going missing too, and was surprised when he saw me in California a couple weeks ago." I said.

"Thats good. well ,I better get the grociers. Jess is gonna wonder what I've been doing."

"Oh, okay. Tell her I said hi."

"I will. It was really good to see you again." He said.

"You too." I said, then left.

When I got home,I saw Edward and Sue talking. It was only just past one, so Charlie was at work. I wouldn't have to start dinner for another couple hours. They both looked up when I came in with the food.

"What took you so long?" Edward said jokingly, coming into the kitchen.

"I ran into someone." I said. Edward leaned forward and sniffed me.

"Mike Newton?" He said with a face. I laughed.

"Cheater. we just caught up." I said. "He told me everyone from school had thought I died."

"Well, that's not good. How is he?" I filled Edward in on what Mike had said.

"Oh, so you gonna go see Ang, and Ben?" Edward asked when I was done.

"Yeah. I haven't seen them in forever."I said, and he chuckled.

"All right. Tell them I said hi, okay?" Edward said, then kissed me on the cheek. He couldn't come because he looked just like he did in high school. I could because I looked different thanks to being a vampire.

"Alright. Here's you keys back." I said, tossing them to him.

"Taking your bike?" I smiled.

"Duh. I just got to change my contacts then I can go." I said. I went into the bathroom, hanged my contacts, and made sure I had an extra pair just in case.

"Bye Sue. I promise I'll be back in time to make dinner." I said. She smiled at me.

"Bella, I know you don't like human food. Just let me cook it." She said, just as she has every night.

"I enjoy it. And you deserve a break cause I know that Charlie isn't making dinner." She laughed. I gave Edward a quick kiss on the lips, grabbed my keys, and left.

It wasn't hard to find their house. It was two stories, a nice looking house. I could hear two kids running around, one sleeping, and someone sighing. I guess that Ben wasn't home. I pulled up into the driveway, and everything in the house went quiet. The kids stopped running, and Ang froze.

"Go upstairs." I heard her say, then make her way to the window. She peaked out as I stood up from my bike. She still couldn't see my face because I had my helmet on. She moved away from the window, and I took my helmet off. I walked up to the door, and knocked. I could hear her take a couple steps towards the door, and then open it.

"Hello?" She said. I guess she didn't recoginze me. She loked down at me feet, and made her way up. When she got to my face, she lookeda me a minute, then gasped.

"Bella?" She said. I smiled.

"Surprised?" I said. I took her in. She looked older, and more worn. Her hair was long, and pulled back. She still had a small frame, but there was a small bump on her stomach.

"Oh my god! Bella!: She said, and pulled me into a hug. I guess she didn't notice my coldness because she didn't even shiver. I made sure not to hold her too tight. After a minute, she released me, and led me inside.

" I saw Mike today, and he told me where you lived."I said. "Congrats by the way. Married and three kids, another on the way." She smiled.

"Thanks. You look great Bella."

"Thank you."

"Bella, what happened? I was so worried about you! I thought you were-"

"Dead, I know. Again, Mike." I said.

"So, what happened?" She asked.

" I couldn't stand it here anymore. I love this town, but, well ,you know." She nodded. " So, I ran away. I went to California, and this really nice family let me stay with them. A couple weeks ago, I ran into someone I knew, and we hooked. We were heading up to Alaska to be closer to his family, and we stopped here to see everyone." I said.

"I'm so glad you're okay. And that you found somebody." Angela said. I knew she wanted to know who it was, but didn't want to pry.

"It's Edward." I said. She gasped.

"Cullen?" I nodded. After that, the conversation flowed so easily. We talk until Ben got home, which was around four.

"Hun, whose bike is that out front?" He asked as he came in. I stood up. Ang went out into the hallway, and gave him a kiss. He came into the room with Angela.

"Hi, Ben." I said.

"Bella?" He asked, and I smiled. After that, I explained to him, and we talked for another hour. At five, I got up.

"I have to go. I told my dad I would be home by five thirty to make dinner, and spend the last night here together. Edward and I leave in the morning." I said. Ang, and Ben both gave me another hug. They gave me their number, and I gave them my cell number in return, promising to call.

Then, I went home to make dinner for my dad, and spend my last night here before we leave to join my new family.

**--**

**i just cant stop typing this! gosh, I'm addicted. i should be packing, but whatever, my dad doesn't know...**

**hope you liked seeing the peoples from her high school.**

**please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**i want to give a special thanks to Noble Korhedron for letting me know my story currently has a B+. ill try to bring it up to an A!  
**

As I neared the house, I could hear Edward talking to someone, but they weren't saying anything. I guess he was reading their mind.

"No, not yet. Let her get used to it." Edward said. Then, silence.

"Yes, oh course you can. Sue too." Edward said. I was on the other side of the block now. Nothing else was said as I came down the street, and parked in the driveway. That was all I heard, and didn't let on that I heard them when I got into the living room.

Now, Edward and I are on our way to Alaska. He gave me the address and told me where to go because he knew I would get ahead of him. When we were on small roads that we barely ever saw anyone on, I would ride besides his car. Sometimes we would talk, other times we would just listen to the music he was playing.

Three hours, and one hunting trip later, we reached it. The Cullens were already there, and our room was already set up. We pulled up and into the open garage. When I got of my bike, I noticed it was covered in mud. I would have to clean that later.

Everyone greeted us when we went inside. Esme showed us our room, which was the only room on the top floor. We had our own bathroom, and walk in closest, thanks to Alice. She had even filled it with clothes.

Our room was beautiful. It was done in black and white with spots of red. Some of the stuff from Edward's room in Forks was here, but not much. The floor and ceiling were black while the walls, which were almost covered, were white. A large bed with black, and white blankets, and red pillows was coming out from one wall. On each side was a small side table. Another wall had large french doors that opened up to a balcony. Nothing else was on that wall for there was little room. Shelves, and bookcases covered the only other bare wall. They were filled with , a stereo, and books. The wall with the door to the bathroom, which lead to the closet, had a large red couch on it. The walls had a couple pictures on them, but not many.

I went over too look at them. One had the whole Cullen family. Another had the Denali coven, whivh I had breifly met before. The Richards, and Fawn were actually in one of the pictures. I didn't recognize it so it must have been while I was traveling. My eyes went to the last picture, and I gasped, my hand going up to my mouth. I didn't even know someone had taken a picture if us.

It was a picture from prom. Edward and I were in the gazebo outside, dancing. I had my walking cast on, but you could barely see it for it was on the opposite side that the picture was taken. My face showed nothing but happiness. A small smile had paying on my lips, but my eyes shone with love as I looked into Edward's. He was bent slightly over me in the picture, looking back into my eyes. He was smiling his crooked smile, and his eyes were a light topaz. It really was a beautiful picture.

I turned away fro mthe pictures. Esme had left the room, and Edward was sitting on our bed, a box in his hands. I was sure he didn't have that when we came in. He saw me looking at the box.

"I went and got it from my car while you were looking at the pictures." He said. I walked over, and sat down next to him

"What's in it?" I asked him.

"Pictures." Then, he pulled the lid off, and I gasped when I saw what was in it.

It was the photo album I had gotten for my eighteenth birthday. I reached in, and pulled it out. when I did, I saw that there was more pictures under it. They were the ones that Edward was in. I pulled them out, and began looking at them. When I was done,I placed them each in a holder in the album, even the ones that weren't in there before. Then, I got up, and placed it on an empty shelf on the bookcase.

--

It wasn't until later that night that I saw the envelope on the pillows with my name on it. I picked it up, and looked at Edward. He shrugged, not knowing what it was. i sat down on the edge of the bed,and opened it. Once I saw more of the handwriting, I knew it was from Matt.

"It's from Matt." I said quietly. Edward didn't move from where he was on the other side of the bed. I went back to the letter.

_Dear Bella,_

_I really hope you will take the time to read this. I understand, though, if you don't want to. I'm sorry. The way I acted all those months ago when I first saw Fawn was unacceptable. Finally, I understood that you were just trying to protect Fawn and I. I had thought you were afraid she would come inbetween us, but I was wrong. You just didn't want anyone other than yourself to get hurt._

_When I first met you, I had hoped that we could be something more than friends. But, as soon as I got to know you, I knew that wouldn't be possible. I never told you this, but you reminded me of the older of my sisters, Grace. She was just a year younger than me. Both of you had the flowing brown hair, and sweet smile. But, you reminded me of her in more ways than just appearance. Just as you are, she was stubborn, and didn't talk about others business. Grace was a strong-willed girl, independent, something you barely saw in my time. She was a kind soul, and always thought of others first. Just as you. I think that's why I was so drawn to you at first, and why we got along so well._

_As for what you said in the hospital, that's not true. We do care for you. Annette was just so worried about Fawn, and mad because she said you should have just come with us. And, that it was stupid for you to take on those vampires. Which, in my opinion, is a bad reason. Darius wasn't mad at you, he's just a quiet person. He didn't want to hold you back. And Fawn was on the edge of death, whereas you were fine. Callie has never liked you, so there's nothing to say there._

_As for me, I do care. I love you like a sister. I was listening to you. I always listened, even if it didn't seem like it. I know I never said anything, but I listened so I wouldn't say something that would make you leave again. I felt so bad after I did. Now, looking, back, I wish that I had spoken up in the hospital. I'm really, really sorry, Bella._

_Annette actually used her power for the first time in a long time when you were talking to Edward. What she saw hurt not only her, but the rest of the family too. You had no connection to any of us except Fawn. And it just pushed her over the edge when she saw you still had a connection to the Cullens. She didn't understand, but I did. The Cullens are kind people. You were so close to them, closer than you ever were with us. They're your true family so of course you still feel connected, even after they broke your heart. They're really good vampires,and I hope you take them back._

_I talked to Edward while you were out traveling. He's a great guy, and he's perfect for you. I would know. When you ran away from him, I was praying in my head that he would go after you. When he did, all I could do was hope he could catch up with you. I knew that if you didn't want him too, he wouldn't. But I know you, so you probably let him. As well as I do know you, I don't know if you would take him back when he found you. I hope you did. He's perfect for you._

_I don't know where you are, or if you'll ever get this, but I hope you do. I'm going to take it to the Cullens, but knowing you, you'll probably be off somewhere else. But I trust that whoever I give it to will get it to you. They're great people, and they love you just as much as I do. I want you to know that I care for you, and that I love you like my sister. That's what you are: my sister. And it hurts to lose you. I promise that I'll give Fawn your love._

_Love,_

_Matt_

I was really touched by this letter. I knew that if it were possibly, tears would be streaming down my face. I didn't know he had been listening. I had always thought he was too busy with Fawn. He knows me better than I thought. The part about me reminding him of his sister was really sweet. He was right in all of the letter. I'm glad that he approves of Edward.

Edward saw that I was done, and came over and sat next to me. He put his arm around me, pulling me to his shoulder. I held the letter out to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. He took it and read it.

"That was really nice of him." He said when finished.

"I know. And now I feel bad for being a bitch." I said.

"Bella, you weren't that bad."

"You weren't there." I said.

" When Fawn showed up?" Edward asked, knowing exactly when I was talking about.

"Yeah." I said. He was quiet then probably trying to think of what happened.

I focused on my shield. I felt it pull away, and then drop completely. I had learned how to do that, and expand it to others a couple years ago.

_Edward,_ I thought. He gave me a strange look.

"Did I just hear you thoughts?" He asked. I smiled and laughed.

_Watch this._ Then, I thought back to when Fawn had first got involved with my family.

**--**

**this really is the last update until Sunday. i have to pack when i get off, and I'm leaving before noon 2morrow.**

**please, review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Miss me?? I got back at noon today, and i know i wont get this posted until tomorrow, Monday. I got burnt to a freaking crisp! and It hurts like hell! i also met this really nice and cute guy...**

**sorry, rambling!**

B.P.O.V.

Its been three days since Edward and I arrived from Forks. We were alone in the house since everyone else was hunting. We had gone only a couple days before so we didn't need to go. They were out on the northern edge of Alaska taking care of a bear problem, so they wouldn't be back until the next day.

Edward had gone out somewhere, and wouldn't tell me where. I was really starting to get suspicious because of what I heard with Charlie, and then now. I pushed the thought out of my mind though, for I heard his car coming up the driveway.

I walked over to the window, and looked down. He was already inside so I couldn't see him. I knew he would come up to me, so I stayed where I was, looking outside.

Suddenly, the thought that has been pushing its way into ym mind the past couple of days came again. I decided I would try just as the door opened. I bit my lip, but didn't turn around.

"Hello, love." He said, and I turned around.

E.P.O.V.

I had just gotten back, and had the small box in my pocket. I could hear Bella upstairs in our room, and wanted so badly to ask her now. I had to wait, though. A couple more days...

I took the box out of my pocket, and slipped it into my car, then headed inside. She didn't come down, probably waiting for me. I smiled, and went up to our room.

Bella was looking out the window when I entered. She had on black skinny jeans, and a red camisole with black lace. On her feet were black slingbacks that Alice had gotten her. Her long, beautiful hair was in curls down her back. I could see a strip of her back above her jeans.

"Hello, love." I said. She turned around and looked at me.

She was biting her lip in the way I loved, and her hands were in her back pockets. The camisole was tight, and, as much as I hate to say I looked, her cleavage was barely covered. Bella smiled when she saw me looking, and took a couple steps forward. Oh, how I wanted her then...

"Hey," She said when she reached me, and wrapped her arms around me. I smiled at her.

"Hey," I said, and leaned down to kiss her.

B.P.O.V.

I moved my hands up to around his neck, and his arms made their way around my waist. I smiled against his lips, and put more into the kiss.

My lips were more urgent now, more demanding against his. His lips began to move faster, keeping up with mine. I tightened my grip around his neck, pulling him closer. There was practically no space between us.

Edward's tongue brushed against my bottom lip, beating me to doing it to him. I opened my mouth, and his tongue slipped in. We were going farther than we had ever gone.

We backed up until we hit a wall. His body was pressed up so tightly against mine, and it all felt _so good._ His hands had gone from my waist to under my camisole, and up my back. My arms were still around his neck, my hands in his hair. I wasn't even thinking when I let out a moan. He froze. Then, he pulled back, and took a couple steps back, away from me. I was still leaning up against the wall.

"Bella, no." He said, looking at me. His voice was low.

"Why not, Edward? It's not like you can hurt me anymore." I said. He sighed.

"Because it goes against everything I was raised to believe. No sex before marriage."

"But that was then Edward. Times have changed." I argued.

"No, Bella." He said, his tone final.

"Fine." I huffed, despite the fact that I was not at all done.

I walked over to our bed, and threw myself down on it. Then I rolled over onto my back, staring up at the ceiling. I crossed my arms, acting like I was mad. He sighed, and came over.

"Bella," He said siting down on the bed. I didn't respond.

"Bella," He said again, his voice softer. I couldn't resist it. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him.

"Please."I whispered. He moaned, wrapping on hand around the back of my head, and kissed me.

We started kissing again. It wasn't the total make-out session it was last time, though. It was sweeter, more romantic. I sat up, on my knees. Edward was doing the same. My arms were around his neck, his on the sides of my hips. Slowly, they made their way up, to the straps of my camisole. without even breaking the kiss, he slid them down, pushing the shirt with them, until it was around my waist. I didn't want to break the kiss, so I just ripped the camisole of, and flung it off the bed.

Edwards shirt came off next, but it was button off so it didn't have to be destroyed. When we laid down, him on top of me, I kicked my shoes off. He unbuttoned my pants as I did the same to him. Soon, they were off, and we were in our underwear. Not once had we broken our kiss. His hands undid my bra strap, and took it off. Next, his ever so light touch made its way down my body to my underwear, pulling it off too. I pulled his off, and soon, we were completely naked. For once, we broke the kiss, I looked up at him while running my hands over his perfect abs. I smiled.

Finally, we connected as lovers.

**--**

**if you guys were hoping for me to write the sex part, be disappointed. remember, im only thirteen!**

**sorry it took so long! uve just really been in a bad mood with everyone lately! **

**please review! criticism is welcomed!!!!!! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Alice Whitlock Hale JR. this chapter is dedicated to you! **

**B.P.O.V.**

The family got back from their extended hunting trip yesterday. Most of the morning was spent getting everyone registered for high school, and jobs. Carlisle would be working at the hospital, Esme is going to be staying at home, but is also doing some volunteer work. Edward, Alice, and I are going to be juniors in high school, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett seniors. We start Monday, which was the next day.

Alice and Edward were going to be the Cullens. Not brother and sister, but just having their 'father's' last name as everyone else was told. Rosalie, and Jasper were the Hale twins again. Emmett and I were the Swan siblings. We were supposedly Esme's niece and didn't like going by my last name, and insisted that he wasn't going to use it next time we moved.

Alice has been really happy lately. I've asked her why, but she just keeps saying its because of a sale in one of her favorite stores. I didn't believe her. I knew something was up, and she wasn't telling me. The only other one who seems to know why she is so happy is Edward. Jasper doesn't even know. I pushed it from my mind, knowing I would find out the truth eventually.

Monday morning, I tore myself out of Edward's arms. We had been laying in our bed, just enjoying each others company. I smiled at him before going into our huge closet. Only one wall had Edward's stuff on it. The rest was mine, clothes I picked, and ones Alice chose. I rolled my eyes at her. She went way overboard with this, and she should know that a lot of these don't go with my new style. She has actually told me that she likes the tough girl look on me. That I can pull it off with my attitude.

I decided on skinny jeans that the whole area on my thighs had been shredded so it was just strings, with red leggings under it. My top was a red corset with the laces on it in black. Over that was my black leather jacket. As usual, my shoes were my black ankle boots. I pulled my hair back, leaving a couple strands down in the front around my face. I lined my eyes with black, and checked that my choker was still there.

I walked over to the other side of the closest where Edward was. He had on grey jeans, and a plain white tee that had a slight v shape to the neck, and sneakers. I watched him as he looked me over with a smile on my face.

"Think I'll scare the students enough?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"I think you will. But I like the look on you." He said. I smiled at him, and put my arms around him. I was just about to kiss him when the closet doors were thrown open.

"Time for school you two." Alice said with a smile. I glared at her. " I saw that if you two kept kissing each other we'd be late on our first day." I rolled my eyes, and followed her out of our closest.

Once everyone was downstairs, and ready, we left. Edward, Alice, and Jasper were going in Edward's car, Emmett and Rosalie's in hers. I was taking my bike, of course. I was trying to give off this air of danger to the students. Everyone thought it funny, but we all also thought it would work.

It took about two minutes to get to the high school, which was small as all the others I'd gone to except for Phoenix. I knew we were gonna make a dramatic cars all stood out instantly in the parking lot. Most cars were old, from when I was in high school the first time, and rusty. Edward's car was from that time, but it looked brand new.

Emmett and Rosalie pulled in first. Then Edward's car, then me. Emmett and Rosalie were getting out as Edward pulled in. Everyone looked at them, and I saw self esteem dropping. Alice and Jasper got out as I pulled in. Everyone watched them as they went to stand with the others. Edward got out then, and I could hear some girls talking about him. Planning on how to ask him out. I smirked at that. Like they think that they have a chance with him.

Once Edward had reached the others, everyone turned to me, still on my bike. I stood up, and got off, then pulled my helmet off. I ruffled my ponytail with my hand, then turned around to face the crowd. There was one guy who was closest to me that was looking at me with a hungry look. I could tell he was the school player who everyone liked. I narrowed my eyes at him, glaring, and he flinched back. Then, without showing any emotion, I walked over to Edward, who wrapped his arm around my waist, and kissed the top of my head. The crowd continued to stare at us as we made our way inside, and to the office.

I had calculus first, with Alice. Next was history, which I had senior level, and Rosalie was in. After that, Edward and I had biology. Then we all had lunch together. English, and French class followed, and I had them both alone. Last was gym with Edward. That wasn't too bad. Only two classes I was alone in.

Calculus was pretty boring. The teacher didn't make us introduce ourselves, so we just shared a table, and finished our work way before the rest of the class. In history, the teacher made Rose, and I introduce ourselves. The girls were giving us evil looks for our looks, the guys were practically drooling. The class had test, so we didn't have to do anything. We just talked quietly. At the end of class, there was free time. The two guys in front of us turned around. I could tell they were jocks, probably football team.

"Hey there pretty ladies." One said. He had long, shaggy dirty blonde hair. The other had short brown hair. Rosalie and I ignored him.

"Now don't be cold. I'm just trying to be a friend to you." He said. I turned towards him.

"I'm sure you want to be more than just a friend." I said, my voice emotionless. He flinched back a little when he heard it, and turned towards Rosalie who was still ignoring him. The other guy turned to me.

"Hey there. Isabella right? I'm Austin." He said.

"Yes." I said in the same tone. He ignored my tone.

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" He asked.

"No. I'm sitting with my boyfriend." I replied.

"That guy you were with this morning? Surely you'd like a real man." He said. I had to struggle to not growl at him.

"Edward is more of a man than you'll ever be."

"Edward? That's my grandfather's name." He said with a laugh. "Come on sugar, ditch him, and hang with me. You'll have a lot more fun." He ignored the glare I was giving him, although I'd already seen him flinch twice. He reached out, and grabbed my hand that was on my desk, and didn't seem to notice how cold it was.

"Get your hand off of me." I said, my voice low. The bell rang then, and I ripped my hand out from under his. I picked up my stuff as Rosalie did the same. I saw that her guy had gave up. We were walking towards the door with Austin came up behind me, and put his hand around my waist. I froze.

"Get your damn hand off of my waist." I said, getting pissed. Rosalie was watching from the door. Several other students were too.

"Why don't you make me?' He asked, obviously thinking I wouldn't. I ripped myself away from him, and began walking again.

"I wasn't done talking to you, bitch. Get back here." He said. That was the wrong thing to say to me. I swung around, and faced him.

When he got to me, I reached out, and smacked him, hard enough that it would hurt, but gentle enough not to do anything but leave a mark. He looked shocked. The teacher was making his way over through all the students.

"Do not mess with me." I said. He reached out, and grabbed my arm. This guy just never learns!

"You don't smack me." He said, his voice angry. I was about ready to smack him again when the teacher reached us.

"Isabella, office. Now!" He yelled. "Austin, detention, tomorrow night. Everyone else, get to class."

Everyone left the room. I couldn't believe he only got a detention!Rosalie was gone, but I didn't care. She would have been late if she waited. I walked through the empty hallways to the office. The principle was waiting when I got there.

"Isabella, I've already called Doctor Cullen to come and get you. As in any other school, we do not tolerate fighting, or hiting others. If this happens again, you will not only get sent home, but an after school detention the next day, understood?" She said. I didn't say anything, but sat down in one of the chairs to wait. Five minutes later, Calisle came inot the office. when he saw me, he seemed surprised. I guess they didn't tell him much.

"Ms. Newsome, what seems to be the problem?" Carlisle asked the principle.

"Well, Isabella here not only used language inappropriate for school, but also hit another student." She said.

"She did? Well, I'll be sure to talk to her about it." He said. "Come on Bella." I got up, and followed him out of the office. Once outside, he spoke.

"You hit someone?" He asked.

"Well, I smacked him. I didn't do it hard though. He's fine." I said. "Why didn't Esme come?"

"She's doing something with the middle school. She'll be back at noon." He said.

"Oh. I guess I'll see you when you get home." I said.

"Yes. Bella, don't let this happen again. We don't need any accidents." I nodded, and got on my bike.

When I got home, I pulled out my cellphone. I had gotten a message on the way back. It was from Edward.

_Where are you? -Edward_

_I got in trouble. Sent home.-Bella_

_What did you do?- Edward _I was surprised he didn't know. He must not have been listening.

_Told a kid off, then smacked him. Ask Rose, she'll show you.-Bella_

_I will. Love you.- Edward_

I put my phone away, and went into the den. I spotted Edward's white baby grand piano in on e corner. I walked over and sat down. It's been awhile since I played, and Matt never did finish teaching me. I started to play anyways, everything I ever learned coming back to me.

**--**

**I'm guessing that most of you have figured out what is going on. i know that at least two of you have.**

**please review! criticism is welcomed!**


	27. Chapter 27

**im really sorry if this chapter is a little messed up because im kinda hyped up right now. i swear, its like im high! but i swear, i don't think i am!...**

F.P.O.V. (hope you didn't forget about her!)

I 'woke up' almost a week ago, although I'm just now coming back to my senses. All I've really felt for the past week is blood lust, and it's driving me crazy. The animal blood just doesn't satisfy me. But, I don't want to kill any humans. So, I'm trying my hardest. The only thing that really takes my mind off of blood is my family, so I try to think about them.

I was siting in the living room of the Richards house with Matt, and Callie. Once I had bette control, we're moving. It's going to kill my dad, but I told him we can talk over phone, just like we had been. I had been thinking, trying to ignore the burning in my throat, when a thought hit me.

"Matt, what ever happened to Bella?" I asked, "I know I heard her and you in my room before you changed me, so why wasn't she here when I awoke?" Matt and Callie exchanged a glance.

"Well, Bella had to leave. I mean, she didn't want to. She had no choice." Matt said. I knew he was lying. I don't know how, I just knew it.

"Don't lie to me." I said. He opened his mouth, but closed it when he saw my look. " I will know if you're lying." He sighed.

"She was talking to Jasper just after we bit you. Then, she ran off, and Edward followed. We left before they got back. Later that day, I went to the Cullens house, and they said she was gone." He said. I knew he wasn't lying.

"Thank you."I said quietly.

"She gives you her love." Matt said. I smiled at him.

I was really hurt that the girl that had been there for me, and I had considered my sister just left. She didn't even bother to wait until I awoke to leave. She just left me.

B.P.O.V.

It's been a week since the first day of school. I haven't gotten in any more trouble, and the students seem to be even more afraid of me. Of course, we all found this funny.

Edward and I went hunting early Saturday. He told me that he had plans for that evening, but wouldn't tell me what. He just said that we were going to spend it together, and alone.

Alice dragged me up to her room around noon. She told me that she had to get me ready. I groaned at this. Bella barbie time!

First, I had to take a shower with the shampoo, conditioner, and body scrub she gave me. When I got out ten minutes later, she blew dry my hair, and gave me this beautiful black sweater dress to put on. Once I had it on, though, she wouldn't let me see what I looked like in it. I had to put a robe on over it, then was set down in her 'torture chair'.

Alice started with my hair. She brushed it out, then straightened it to an extent, she said. She said that she only made it so it was wavy, not curly. Then, she put this gel on her fingers, and scrunched up the ends of my hair. Then, she hair sprayed it lightly, and moved on to my makeup. I was surprised how quickly she did my hair.

I couldn't see what she was doing with my make up. I knew that I had on eyeliner, eyeshadow, mascarra, blush, and something on my lips, but that was it. I couldn't see, so I had no idea. But, it did take her almost an hour to do. She kept saying she had to get it perfect.

"Alright Bela. We're almost done. Just your shoes, and accessories now." Then, she left the room for a moment before coming back in with a shoe box, and a smaller box on top of that.

The shoes in the box were ankle boots, and I loved them, more than the ones I already had. They were black, not leather, and looked like the top of them had been folder over. They each had two large buttons on the side. I loved them. I slipped them on my feet before turning to the small bow in Alice's hand.

She walked over to me, and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful diamond necklace. It was simple, but beautiful. It was a silver chain that had three small diamonds hanging from it.

I reached up and puled my choker off. I had been wearing it for years, and it was finally time for it to go. I wasn't the same girl I was while i had been wearing it. It was getting replaced.

Alice came up behind me, and I move my hair out of the way so she could put the necklace on me. when she stepped back from me, I let my hair fall down.

"Edward bought that for you. He says it's for all the birthdays he's missed." She said. I smiled.

"Ready to see?" She asked.I nodded, and stood up. She lead me out of the bathroom, even though she had a mirror in there, and into her room. She brought me up to a full length mirror so I could see myself. I gasped.

The dress fit me perfectly. It was a black, off the shoulder sweater dress. It had long sleeves, and the top was folded down. The boots went perfectly with it. My hair was wavy, and curled just slightly at the end. My long bangs were side swept, and it framed my face perfectly. My make up was perfect. She did my eyes with black eyeliner, but not too much, and smokey black eyeshadow. The eyeshadow was just above my eye, not the whole eyelid, and right below my eyes. Then, my lashes were elongated with mascara. Alice put a light pink on my cheeks, and a coat of clear gloss on my lips since they were red from hunting. The necklace went with it all.

I turned around, and hugged Alice.

"Thank you Alice. Its perfect, even though I don't know what I doing tonight, or where I'll be." I said. She laughed.

"Don't worry Bella. You'll find out soon enough." She said. I sighed. "You ready? Edwards waiting." I nodded,and we headed downstairs.

When I got down there, Alice wasn't with me anymore. It was juts Edward and I. He looked even more amazing. He had on light gray jeans, and a black dress shirt that had pinstripes just a shade lighter.

"You look stunning." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks. You do too." I said.

"Well, are you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded. He walked over, grabbed my hand, and we headed out to his car.

--

It was an hour's drive there, even with his driving. We arrived at a cabin that was alone, on the edge of the woods. Edward came and opened my door while I was still looking. I took his hand, and got out.

"It's beautiful out here." I said.

"Esme found this cabin on a hunting trip, and decided to restore it." Edward said, and led me inside.

It was all wood on the inside. There was a red couch in front of a fire. Just like in the movies. Behind that was an open space. Along the walls were shelves that had books, candles, and a stereo. There was a hall that led to other rooms, but they didn't hold my interest. what did was Edward, who was staring at me. I noticed that he looked stunning in the firelight.

"Would youl ike to dance?" Edwrad asked, turning the steroe on with a remote. I smiled, and took his hand that he had stuck out. The music started, and we began dancing.

--

I don't know how long we danced, but it was a long time. After awhile, we stopped listening to the music, slow dancing throught it all. I had my head against his chest, both of my hands is his. We were just ricking back and forth, but I liked it that way.

"Come on, let's go sit down." Edward said. I nodded my head, and went to go to the couch when he scooped me up in his arms. At first it startled me, but then I started laughing. I didn't kno why, I just was. Edward chuckled when I started laughing.

He sat down on the couch, me next to him. I had my feet up on the couch, my head resting on his shoulder. We were both quiet, looking into the fire. I looked up at Edward. He seemed nervous about something, but it only showed in his eyes. He saw me looking at him, and kissed me sweetly on the lips. Then, he stood up, and pulled my with him. I was confused until he got down on one knee, and took a little black box out of his pocket. I gasped, covering my mouth with the hand he wasn't holding.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with all of my heart. Every minute away from you is torture. I wish to spend the rest of forever with you, you as my wife. Will you marry me?" He said. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breathe. When I opened my eyes, i nodded, and fell to my knees. He pulled me into another sweet kiss. Then, he opened the box, and slipped the ring onto my finger.

"It was my mother's ring." He said. But i didn't look at the ring. All my focus was on the man in front of me.

**--**

**the pictures of bella's clothes, and her ring are on my profile. I spent forever finding the right pictures so you guys didnt have to imagine much! i know the ring doesn't fit the description in the book, but this is how i want it to look. i know the hair, and the ring links say something next to them on my profile, so please read them.**

**please, please, review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**i have figured out what makes me act like im high. orange juice. im sure of it. and... i'd had about half the carton, working on another cup, and chocolate today, so im really hyper. so, beware!**

**lol, i just ran outside with an apple, and an orange, and flung them over my back fence. lol**

**okay, to the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! P}:**

B.P.O.V.

Edward and I stayed at the cabin for the rest of the night, and part of the next day. At first, we were only enjoying each others company. But, then we decided to use the opportunity of being alone. I'm sure you know what I mean.

When we got home, it was nearing nine at night. Everyone hugged us, and congratulated us when we entered the house. I wanted to call Charlie when Edward and I were alone in our room, but we wouldn't let me, saying it was too late.

School the next day was pretty boring. Edward left lunch early, but I didn't know why. The rest of the day passed without anything big happening. The following days were also like that.

(this is a couple months later, the beginning of spring break)

Alice was doing most of the wedding planning. I insisted on picking out my own dress, though. Edward wanted freesias for the flowers. He said they reminded him of my human scent.

Our wedding is going to be small. My father and Sue, the Denali clan, anyone from the pack is welcome to come, although, some of the Cullens don't like this, and some other vampires that they know. I would have invited the Richards, but I had no idea where they were at.

I was with Alice, helping her with some plans when she suddenly had a vision. It wasn't very long, only a couple seconds. when she came out of it, she turned to me.

"Bella, do you miss the Richards?" She asked.

"Yeah. Well, I miss Matt and Fawn the most. I do miss the others some, but not as much. Why?" I asked, knowing the vision had something to do with them. She smiled.

"Would you like to go to Fawn and Matt's wedding? It would be only you because they didn't really get along with any of us that well. Except Matt with Edward, but he would have to stay and help with planning." She said. I smiled.

"I would love too! when is it?" I asked.

"This weekend." She stated.

"Do you know where it is?" I asked, excited at getting to see them. I needed to thank Matt.

"Yeah, it's at..." And Alice proceeded to tell me everything I needed to know.

F.P.O.V.

I had finally gotten some self-control. I Just achieved it last month. It was still hard for me to be around a lot of humans, but I could stand being around only a few. But, if one of the humans were to spill blood... Well, lets just say that I would feel very bad for them.

Darius seems to think that I got self control so much quicker because I knew what I was becoming. And, that I also had help with it. I knew what to do around blood, and humans. So, I could stand being around a few of them. Like my father.

Right now, I was in mine and Matt's new room. We moved here just last month, right after I could stand it. But, we took a private plane, so I only had to deal with the piloit. The place we actually moved to is a small town on the coast in Washington. No, it's not Forks, but it's a town just like it.

Well, the reason I'm in our room is that I'm getting ready for my wedding. I had half an hour before I would walk down the isle to get married. I already had my dress on, I just had to finish my hair, and put my veil, garter, and shoes on.

My dress was beautiful. It was a strapless, white, mermaid dress. It was covered in lace, except for one spot near the bottom that was silk. At one spot below my breast is where it all comes together. well, it's really hard to describe.

My hair was down except for a little at the front. I pulled a little of it back so it didn't cover as much of my face. It's layered around my face, and pulled some of that back right behind my bangs. The part that I pulled back had been curled slightly. I would slip my veil under the pulled back part once I was done.

I slipped the garter up my leg, and put my shoes on. Five minutes left. I picked up my long veil, and gently slipped it up under my hair. Then, I walked over to the mirror.

I looked breathe taking. My hair framed my face perfectly, and You could barely tell I had make-up on. The blush made me look more human. My dress fit me perfectly, hugging every curve. The veil was able to be long and look good because of my dress style. The veil went down to my lower back, and was a slim veil. You couldn't see my shoes for my dress was too long, but they were white, two inch, strapy heels. I smiled. I was getting married in just a minute.

I heard footsteps coming near my room, and took a breathe. The door opened, and I turned towards my dad. He gasped. I smiled.

"Fawn, you..you look beautiful." He said.

"Thank you." I replied. He picked up my bouquet, and walked over to me.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded. He handed me my flowers, and reached up to my veil. Then, he took the top layer, and pulled it down over my face like it was supposed to be.

The music started downstairs. He turned to me, and held out his arm. I took it in my hand, and we left the room.

B.P.O.V.

I slipped in the room just before the music started. No one noticed me though, as I stood at the back of the room, for the music started. Everyone stood up, and faced the door. Then, it opened, and Fawn came in with her father. She looked beautiful.

By the time they said their vows, if it were possible, I would have been crying. Matt was like a brother to me, Fawn used to be my best friend. I was so happy for them.

The whole time,I was standing at the back of the room for their had been no open chairs at the back. Not many people were their, all vampires, with the exception of Jim. I knew some of the vampires by sight, but not their names. The Richards knew quiet a few covens, but not as many as the Cullens. As I had been looking around at the vampires, I saw some that made me want to growl.

Near the front of the room was a group of three vampires, and five others with them. Although I had never met these vampires before, I knew who they were. The Volturi. I couldn't believe they were here! Especially with Jim being here. Humans weren't supposed to know of us!

When the wedding ended, Matt and Fawn turned around,and faced the crowd as they were pronounced husband and wife. Before their sweeping eyes could meet me, everyone began getting up, and heading out side. I waiting until most were gone, and headed out. I was sure i could feel a stare on my back.

The reception was in their yard. Their new house was large, but not as big as either of the Cullens. The town they're in is near to Forks. A couple miles off. And, just as with Forks, it's a small town, only a couple hundred people.

A minute later, Fawn and Matt came out. The smiled at people as they passed them. I was on the edge so they couldn't see me, but i had a feeling Fawn's eyes were searching for me. Once they reached the middle of the group, music started, and they danced their first dance. Others began dancing after watching them for a minute or two, others began talking. I was watching people dance when I heard a voice.

"Excuse me, but may your name be Isabella?" A voice said. I turned around to see on of the vampires from the Volturi, and one of the two females who was with him. She was young, and had angel like features. This young vampire just kept staring at my scars, her eyes flickering from the one on my face to my neck, shoulder, and my other shoulder. It was quiet annoying.

"Yes, I am. Why do you want to know?" I asked rather rudely.

"Watch what you say." The girl growled at me. I ignored her.

"Jane, be nice." The old vampire said. " I'm Aro, of the Volturi." He said to me.

"I know this." I stated.

"Well, as you may or may not know, I have the power to read thoughts by touch. I was with Darius earlier. I was in his thoughts, but when I got to the part about you leaving the hospital, he cut me off. Do you know why this is?" He asked. I noticed he was looking at my scars too.

"I don't know, Maybe it's because I left his family. Or that I refused to go with them when they left. Or maybe, just maybe, it's the fact that he is still amd that I said they didn't give a crap about me. And then, when Annette checked my connections to them, there was none. But yet, there was to the family that broke my heart years ago." I snapped. He seemed surprised. Jane growled at me.

"Well, that is quiet interesting. May I see?" He asked, reaching his hand out.

"My thoughts are private. You'd have to force me to make me show them too you." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Master, may I?" Jane asked in a sweet voice, but there was a threat with it.

" Yes, maybe that would persuade her." Aro said.

I loked at Jane, expecting herto do something. But she just glared at me. As seconds went by, she only seemed to be getting angrier.

"Well, this is quite interesting." Aro said.

" You can't make me show you my thoughts. No one can se my thoughts. Not even another mind reader I know." I said.

" A mental shield?" Aro guessed. I nodded.

"Well, then child, I will find out about you from someone else. Good day to you." He said, and they walked away. I sighed, and rolled my eyes before I turned back to the dancing people.

Fawn and Matt had just finished their dance. More people were dancing, only a few weren't. Fawn whispered something to Matt, and he nodded, but I could tell he wasn't agreeing with her completely on whatever it was. They turned the other way, going away from me. I walked up behind them. They seemed to not have heard me, or thought I was coming up to them.

"Congratulations, you to." I said quietly. They turned around, and met my gaze.

"Bella?" Matt asked. Fawn was looking me over. when she looked at my scars, she flinched.

"Matt." I said, then turned to Fawn. "They look a lot worse with you eyesight don't they? By the way, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." Fawn said quietly. I could tell that she still hadn't decided if she forgave me or not. I turned to Matt.

"Thank you Matt. That letter meant a lot to me. Yes, I'm with the Cullens. Edward says thank you, too. Matt, I'm really sorry." I said. He smiled, and pulled me into a hug.

" I knew you better than you knew Bella. Did you forget all the time we used to spend together? well, everything I said in that letter was true." He said. I smiled, and turned to Fawn.

" Fawn, I'm really sorry. I truly am. I didn't leave because of you. I hated the idea of leaving without saying goodbye, but I had to get away from everything, everyone. It was too much." I said. She gave me a hard look.

"It everyone was to much, then why are you with the Cullens?" She asked.

"Because. I was talking to Jasper before I left." I started.

"I know that. Matt told me everything you said to him." She said with a cold look.

"Did he tell you what happened in the parking lot?" She looked at me before shaking her head.

"I ran into Edward. He told me not to leave, but i was going to anyways. But then, he told me they still cared for me. But i didn't believe him. He tried telling me he still loved me, but I cut him off. He said they left for the same reason the Richards left, but I wouldn't believe him. So I left.

"I don't know why I didn't believe him at first. But, after I had gone, I did. I went into the woods, and he found me there. We stayed there all night, not saying anything." I said. She nodded.

"I know your telling the truth. Thank you for telling me." She said, then hugged me. I hugged her back after a moment.

"You look great." She said when she pulled back.

"Thank you." I said. I had on a fuchsia jersey dress that had a halter top, black strapy shoes, and my necklace, which I never took off. My hair was in a french twist, and had a couple of curls hanging down.

"Are you the only one who came?" Matt asked, his arm snaking around Fawn's waist.

"Yeah. The others didn't really get along with you guys well, except for Edward." I said.

"Why didn't Edward come?" Fawn asked.

"Someone had to help Alice with the wedding plans, and I was leaving so he is."

"Wedding plans?" Fawn asked, glancing down at my hand. Then,

"Your engaged?" She almost yelled. I started laughing.

"Yeah." I said. She hugged me, and Matt said, "Congrats."

We chatted for a minute after that, but then they had to go. I was walking around, chatting with some vampires when I heard,

"Bella?" It was Annette. I turned around. She and Darius where standing a little behind me.

"Hello." I said, walking over to them.

"Aro told us you were here. You really should be more polite to the Volturi, Bella." Darius said, a slight smile on his face.

"He wanted to know what happened with me, didn't he?" I asked. They nodded. "Did you show him."

"Yes, he threatened us with Jane." Annette said, her voice sour. I knew she was mad at me.

"I'm sorry, both of you. I shouldn't have acted the way I should, but you have to understand. I was really hurt. You guys didn't believe me, and then you left. So I guess I was just trying to get payback." I said.

"It's okay Bella."Darius said. I looked at Annette. She looked like she was concentrating on something. When she snapped out of it, she smiled at me.

"Thank you Bella." I don't know why she said that, but I smiled at her. We talked for a awhile after that. I talked to a few more vampires that night, and even dance with some. I could tell that Fawn and Matt really loved each other. After they left for their honeymoon, I gave Annette and Darius a promise that they would see me again soon.

Then, I left. To return home to my family.

**--**

**In my opion, this chapter sucked. Im just not happy with it. but, it is the longest chapter Ive ever written! I started it last night, but had to get off. In case you hadn't figured it out, Fawn's power is that she knows when your lying to her, or when someone is hiding something from her.**

**The next chapter will be the last one, I think. I've stretched this story too far. It wasn't supposed to be this long.**

**I'm going to start another story when Im done with this one. I have two ideas for a story. If you would like to get the summary for the one Im most likely to do, pm me. if you ask for it in a review, i will not send it too you.**

**Yesterday, Micheal Jackson passed away. He was a great singer, and many people will miss him. please, find some time to take a moment of silence to remember him.**

**please, review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**okay, im not in a good mood. im pissed at this story, fanfic, and pretty much everything but my dog, , im taking it out on this chapter. its gonna be a short little crap chapter thats pretty much a summary!**

**--**

Its been two weeks since Edward and I got married. It was a beautiful wedding, I couldn't thank Alice enough. I met many of the Cullens friends, and they met some of mine. I couldn't pick a maid of honor, so I didn't have one. My bridesmaids were Fawn, Alice, and Rosalie. Edward's groomsmen were Jasper, Emmett and Matt. Charlie walked me down the isle, and Carlisle wed us. It was a fairytale. Or, almost.

Only one member of the pack came. That was Jacob. Him, his father, and Sue came with Charlie. Every time I would look at Jacob. he would have this strange look on his face. It was kinda like he was in pain. But, in his eyes there was love, hidden deep down. I felt sorry for him. Somebody had obviously hurt him. I hated seeing him like that.

I think that everyone pretty much had a good time. I knew that Jacob wasn't too happy because of all the vampires. He and Billy actually left early. But, other than that, it was really fun.

At the end of the wedding, Edward and I left. I had no idea where we were going, he wouldn't tell me. After a car ride, a plane trip, and another car ride, we were at docks. It turned out that we were going to Isle Esme, a gift to Esme from Carlisle. It was a beautiful island.

We did a lot of things. I mean, besides sex. We traveled the island, hiking through the forests, scuba diving, althought be didn't reall see anything because the animals were all afraid of us.

I know this may sound cheesy, but it was my happily ever after. It may not have been for everyone in my story, but it was for me, and for Edward. It was our happy ending.

**--**

**i told you it would be short. im sure you guys can guess why Jacob has been acting so strange around bella. i feel bad for him. he wont ever get his hapy ending.**

**the pictures on my profile will only be up there so long. i dont like having te link, so they will only be up another couple weeks. sorry for any future readers.**


	30. Chapter 30: jacob

**this is a special little chapter for you. Only one person seemed to catch the thing about Jake, and get it. So this is a short little thing about it.**

**--**

J.P.O.V.

I remembered all the time I spent with Bella. How we used to hang out in my tiny shed. Riding the motorbikes. Hanging out on the beach. At her house. The movies. Everything.

Then, things changed.

I became I wolf. Sam forbid me from seeing her. But, that didn't stop me from patrolling around the outside of her house, making sure that no harm came to her. I could hear her scream in her sleep, and I just wanted to go and try to make it all go away. But, I couldn't.

I listened as she continuedly called my house. Billy would always answer. At first, he told her I was sick. Bella would wait a couple days, then call again. Eventually, Billy got tired of this and just flat out told her I didn't want to see her. Which was , of course, a lie. I wanted to see her now more than ever.

Then, there was the day she showed up at my house, and sat outside it for a couple minutes. Sam told me to go confront her. So I did. But, I didn't think I would imprint on her.

I hid it. Tried not to let it show. We got into an argument, and she left. I felt horrible for what I had done. She was my imprint. My soul mate.

I went to her house, and gave her clues to figure out what I was. But, she was too tired to guess. I begged and pleaded with her to remember, but she couldn't. I knew she would though. I just didn't know if she would accept me, let alone love me.

But, she loved her _bloodsuckers. _And, they were so much more a monster than I would ever be. If she loved them, then she could love me, right?

She figured it out, and came to see me the next moaning. But I was still asleep. When I awoke, I rushed out to see her. Still, no one new about my imprint.

That changed when I phased for the first time after. They knew right away because she was all I could think about. They told me to tell her, but I didn't. She needed time to recover, to heal from what that _leech_ did to her. So, I waited.

But, I wish that I hadn't.

Maybe, if I had told her, and explained, she wouldn't have jumped off that cliff. Or maybe she still would have. But, I didn't tell her, and she jumped. I was too late. The red haired bloodsucker got her. I managed to get Bella away before she was drained of all her blood, but she wouldn't make it out human. The leech managed to get away.

The pack couldn't hurt Bella. She was my imprint. But, we couldn't have a fresh vampire running around. She could kill people, and, she would cause more to phase for the first time. So, I took her away.

Time seemed to drag on forever without Bella. Things seemed more dull. I wanted to track her down, and tell her that I loved her, but I couldn't.

Finally, she showed up in Forks.

It had been about ten years since I saw her last. She was beautiful as a bl- _vampire_,not that she wasn't before. I just wanted to hold her in my arms, and tell her that I loved her, but I couldn't.

She was badly scared. I wondered what had happened to her. They were on her face, neck, and both shoulders. I wanted to know who did that to her so i could urt them if the weren't already dead. But I didn't ask. I just avoided her.

Again, time dragged by. She came to Forks again, but I didn't see her this time. Apparently she and _Edward_were back together. I hated him for he did. I hated the fact that my soul mate was with another.

One day, we got a wedding invite. She was marrying that jerk! I didn't want to go, but Billy made me. I knew it would be hard seeing my soul mate marry someone else.

I didn'tt stay the whole wedding. I couldn't stand it. Bella kept shooting glances at me. SHe knew something was wrong. She kust didn't know what.

She didn't know that I was completely in love with her.

**--**

**okay, so Jacob imprinted on Bella! yes, and he cant be with her! and she doesn't know!**

**please, review!**


	31. Chapter 31: alt ending chapter 19

**omg, you guys, i feel so bad! not only was i a total bitch to you on the last chapter, and made it super short for the happy ending, i forgot that i promised I would write the sad, more tragic ending! my new story, Lurking in The Shadows, is put off for a day or two. this story is my first priority! okay, so this starts where chapter 18 leaves off in E.P.O.V and picks starts where chapter 19 does. idk how long the tragic ending will be. **

**E.P.O.V.**

_before: _You're leaving." I said. It wasn't a question. She nodded, and

continued towards her bike. I stood there, conflicted on what to do. Should I

just stay there, and continue to pretend I don't care for her?

I loved her, but by the way she reacted, she didn't want to accept me back into her life. So I would wait. If she decided she wanted me, I would be here. I just needed to give her time.

I could hear my family inside screaming at me in their thoughts to go after her. I even heard Matt hoping I would. Bella was a sister to him, and he just wanted to see her happy. I sighed.

"She just needs her space, and time to think." I said so they could hear me. Then, I stalked back off into the woods.

B.P.O.V.

I felt horrible about what I did. After I took off, it became clear to me that he was telling the truth. He did love me. I kept going, and eventually, when I could take it anymore, I went into the woods. If he really wanted me back, he would come for me. I parked my bike, and took off running, sobs erupting from my body. I fell to the ground from the sobs. No one was there to catch me.

I hit the ground, nd curled up into a ball, sobs just pouring out of me. I felt so bad about what I did. I knew i hurt him by how I acted. I should have just believed him.

I should have just told him I loved him.

--

I sat on the forest floor for hours, sobbing. When it turned to twilight, and fadded into the darkness of the night, I knew he wasn't coming. He didn't care enough to come after me. Something suddenly popped into my head.

The Volturi.

I didn't have a reason to exist without the love of my life. My old family left me. My new family hates me. My love doesn't care enough to come after me. Fawn could forget me and move on. The pack hated me for what I am. My old friends can't be around me. The only person who still cares is Charlie. And, well he's human. He still has twenty or thirty years left. Maybe more. AMybe less.**(a/n: member, Charlie had Bella when he was young. He's only in his forties now.) **I would stop by to said goodbye to him. I owed him that.

I pushed myself up from where i was on the ground, and took off running. I didn't even bother to get my bike. It would just be quicker to run the whole way their.

As I ran, I began to think of ways to get them to kill me...

A.P.O.V.

I was fuming at Edward. He didn't go after her. He should have gone after her! She realised he was telling the truth, and was waiting for him to come and get her. But, he was gone before I could tell him that.

Suddenly, a vision came to me...

I pulled out of it before it was finished. I couldn't stand to watch it. No matter what Idid, I knew I couldn't be fast enough. I fell to the hospital floor shaking with sobs. Jasper rushed over, and pulled me into his arms. Everyone else in the family crowed around me. Even the Richards.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Jasper asked, sending me soothing waves. They didn't help.

"Bella..." Was all I could choke out.

"What about Bella?" Esme asked, looking concerned.

"And...Edward." I sobbed.

"Alice, what's going on?" Carlisle asked. I could hear the panic in his voice.

"Volturi." I whispered. They got it then.

"No... Not my children." Esme whispered. Her voice was broken.

Nobody else said anything.

E.P.O.V.

I heard and saw it all. Including Alice's vision. I didn't even bother to say goodbye.

I just left.

**---**

**I know it was short, but I didn't just want to do it all in one chapter!!!!!!!!! again, I am sooooo sorry! i can't believe i actually forgot!!!!!!**

**please, please, review! they'll make me feel better!**


	32. Chapter 32

**okay, so some people were a little confused. they all didn't go after Bella because they knew they couldn't stop her. She had a head start, having left a couple hours earlier. they don't know that she is stopping to say goodbye to charlie. **

**--**

B.P.O.V.

It took me just over two hours to run to Forks. when I got there, dark was falling. This would be the hardest part for me, saying goodbye. I walked up to the door and knocked. Charlie opened the door. I could heard Sue, Seth, Billy and Jacob in the other room.

"Bella? What are doing here?" My dad asked. He stepped back to let me in, but I shook my head.

"I'm not staying. I just came to say goodbye." I said. My voice sounded strange to me.

"Bella, what's going on?"

"I'm getting myself killed. I Just came to say goodbye, and that I love you." I stated.

" What? W-" But I cut him off.

"I love you dad." I gave him a quick hug, and was gone before he even had time to respond.

E.P.O.V.

The flight to Italy left right before I got there. I would have to wait another two hours before another one left. I sighed, and sat down in one of the chairs.

My family wasn't coming after me. They weren't going to try and stop me. They knew that i couldn't be happy without Bella. And that was with me knowing she was alive, and probably happy. I couldn't survive knowing she was dead. I had to join her.

B.P.O.V.

The flight to Italy took five hours. As soon as I got off the plane,I was gone. Ten minutes later, I was in Volterra. I knew all about this place from Darius. All I had to do to get myself killed was kill someone, step into the sunlight, anything like that. But, that could cause some innocent people to lose their lives. And besides, I wanted to make a scene.

I saw Volterra castle up ahead. It was geting late, and barely anyone was around. I went right up to the castle, and into the lobby. There was a human siting behind the desk, but no vampires.

"Where might everyone be?" I asked her. She flinched at the sound of my voice.

"They have just finished feeding." She said. I nodded, and moved on.

I went through many doors, and tunnels. I knew which way to go from the fresh scent of humans. I could smell their blood. After walking for maybe a minute,I could hear someone coming. I kept my face calm, and empty of any emotion. A large male suddenly appeared from in front of me. He only spared me a glance, then walked past me. When he was behind me, I spun around, grabbed both his arms, and ripped his head from his body before he knew what was happening. Then, I ripped his arms, and legs from his body. I didn't light him on fire, I didn't want to kill him. Just keep him from stopping me.

I walked forward, and turned around a corner when I heard a pair of feet coming. Another male vampire appeared, and went ot the pieces of the other. He must have heard. I snuck up behind him, and did the same to him. I left them both in a pile in the middle of the floor. Then I went down the way they came from. Not too long after i went that way, maybe a minute, two more vampires appeared.

They appeared to be only twins, and very young. Maybe twelve or thirteen. The girl stopped first, and her twin copied.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"That is none of your concern." I said. She looked at the boy, then glared at me. I could see that she was getting frustrated. Then, she turned to her twin, and stepped back. I watched, and saw a light fog coming from him. I jus watched it as it crept along the ground, and reached me. When it did, I knew something should have happened, but nothing did. Both of the twins were watching it. Then, they looked at each other. I took my chance.

I swung my foot out, high, and it hit the girl. She went flying down the tunel. I lept forward, and caught the male off guard. I pinned him against the wall. He struggled, but wasn't doing anything. He was inexperienced, and weak. I ripped his head from his shoulders, and dropped it to the ground. After that, his arms, and legs. I let them drop to the ground. I was gone before the girl came back.

Now, I was runnning. I could hear the girl in the distance following me. I reached here could smell the blood at, and pushed the doors open. It was empty. I backed out of the doorway, and sniffed the air. I could smell them. I took off again after the trail.

This time, I didn't see anyone. I found where the scent led to, and slammed the doors open. There was six vampires inside. I walked inot the middle of the room. The trio, who names I knew were Aro, Cauis, and Marcus, stood at the far end of the room with a smaller female who kept her hand on Aro's back. The others, a female,and a male, came towards me. They stopped a couple feet away.

"Do you know what happened to Felix ,and Demetri?" The girl asked. I guessed that they were the vampires I attacked.

"Yes." I said. Then, the small female came flying into the room. She saw me, screeched, and came flying at me. I watched her, and when she was close enough, I swung my leg out again, hitting her, and sending her flying, again. I assumed that she wasn't very well trained like her twin. The other two vampires flew forward, and each one grabbed an arm. the trio plus the female came forward.

"You attacked them." The one I knew Aro was said.

"Yes. But, I did not kill them." I said. I was getting impatient.

In one swift movement, my leg connected with the male' ankles, knocking him off his feet. I swung my freed arm around, and my first connected with the females face. She went flying. I turned back to the trio.

There was a gold instrument in Cauis's palm. When I looked at him, he smiled a sick smiled. Then, flames shot out of it. Right before the hit me, I spoke.

"Thank you." I said. Then, they hit me, and I was burning. I didn't scream. I smiled.

"Bella! No!" I heard from the door before everything went black, and I was free.

E.P.O.V.

Finally,I was in Volterra. I entered the castle. I could still smell Bella. She was here not too long ago. There was still hope. I rushed ahead, ignoring the human secretary.

After runnnig through the hall for a minute, I came upon something I didn't expect. Two vampire bodies that had been apart. Bella's scent was on them. I was shocked that she had done that. I continued on. Another body was found a minute later, in the same shape as the last two. I was running as fast as I could now.

Not even a minute later, I could hear them. I could hear Bella.

"Yes. But, I did not kill them." Bella said. I was right about her attacking those other vampires.

There suddenly a thud. Then, I heard the bang of vampire flesh connecting with another vampire. I pushed myself. A bang from something. I saw it in Aro's mind now.

Bella had punched Hedi off of her, and knocked Afton off his feet.

I entered the room. Caius smiled at Bella, and she was engulfed in flame.

"Thank you." She whispered. I ran forward.

"Bella! No!" But it was too late. She collapsed to the ground. Then, her body was reduced to ashes.

I turned to Aro, Cauis, and Marcus. I growled, and sunk into a crouch. Suddenly, The flames came at me, just as I wanted. Then, I was free.

Now, I'm with my Bella.

**--**

**=*(**

**awwwww**

**its over! no more! no more alt endings! I intended for this to be longer, but I have started another story, and that is my focus now. so, i ended this story quickly. **

**please, please, please, please**

**REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
